Entre sombras
by Bellatrix Hale
Summary: Harry Potter es gemelo de Johan "el niño-que-vivió" luego de años de maltrato por parte de James y Lily Potter estos deciden mandarlo a un internado muggle donde conoce a alguien "especial"… slash DM/HP Ooc
1. El comienzo

Entre sombras….

Summary: Harry Potter es gemelo de Johan "el niño-que-vivió" luego de años de maltrato por parte de James y Lily Potter estos deciden mandarlo a un internado muggle donde conoce a alguien "especial"…

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaria que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un lijero Slash (relacion hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg (embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 1 El comienzo….

_Quizá algún día me valores… No lloraras por mi ausencia… Y si sangro sangrare sabiendo que no te importa…_

_Missing- Evanescence _

Todos reían… Eran la familia perfecta… el padre (altos, guapo, moreno, esbelto, musculoso, pelo castaño, ojos avellanas) y el padrino (alto, fornido, pelo y ojos cafés, tez clara) aurores, la madre (menuda, ojos verde esmeralda, pelirroja, tez blanca) y amigo (estatura media, cabello café, ojos negros, con barba) genios y el niño-que-vivió la copia exacta de James (alto, delgado, ojos avellanas, pelo castaño, tez blanca) perfecto por donde se le viera. Hace tiempo que me había excluido de esaamilia… Pocos sabían de mi existencia… el gemelo del niño-que-vivió…

Mi nombre es Harry contaba con escasos siete años, muy inteligente para mi edad aunque claro ello no era mi culpa… era del que no debía ser nombrado… pues aunque todos pensaban y "sabían" que Johan lo había derrotado no era así… Voldemort había intentado matarme a mí, provocando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que descansaba en mi frente transfiriéndome memorias, poderes, entre otras cosas; mi gemelo había adquirido el titulo por la marca en forma de V que yacía en su pecho la cual fue hecha por el techo cuando había colapsado encima de nosotros. Albus Dumbledore junto con los Potter habían llegado momentos después encontrando a Johan sangrando profusamente mientras yo observaba atento todo… después de ese día todo había cambiando… la atención era solamente para el… no me costó tanto ignorarlo pues tenia cierta madurez del Lord… comencé a practicar la magia sin varita… mi magia accidental se convirtió pronto en magia elemental…

5 años después de aquel incidente Harry era capaz de hacer todo tipo de magia tanto blanca como oscura…

— ¡HARRISON! —Grito Johan entrando a la pequeña habitación y viendo el la portada de el libro que constaba una serpiente y una varita entrelazadas—.

El oji-verde ignoro al chico y siguió con su lectura; los ojos del castaño resplandecieron de furia… odiaba a su estúpido hermano que solo sabia leer…

— ¡PAPA! ¡MAMA! —Llamo el "elegido" y al instante los adultos acudieron—.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Pregunto Lily mirando ceñuda a su otro hijo—

— Harry me estaba enseñando cosas feas de su libro —Respondió haciendo un puchero, el patriarca Potter tomo el libro notando de inmediato que era de Artes Oscuras—.

— ¡No permitire que ningun hijo mio sea un intento de mortifiago! ¡Toma tus cosas iras a un internado! —Grito encolerizado James mirando a Harry mientras este asentía con la cabeza — ¡Tienes veinte minutos!

Los tres Potter salieron de la habitación mientras el mas pequeño sonreía contento; Pasado el tiempo dado el pequeño apareció con dos mochilas viejas llenas con sus pocas pertenencias.

—Lo llevare a un internado muggle haber si hay lo controlan —Contaba el progenitor Potter a Albus Dumbledore mirando fijamente los ojos celestes del director mientras este asentía sin importarle realmente el mocoso; vio bajar a un niño pequeño y delgado con alborotado pelo negro y pálido como un pergamino—.

—Señor Potter es un gusto verlo —Saludo Dumbledore obteniendo a cambio un asentimiento de parte del chico—.

—No te esfuerces Albus el chico no habla con nadie —Contesto Lily—

—Vamos ya —Ordeno James—

—Hasta luego Harry —Se despidió el viejo—.

—Hasta luego Albus Dumbledore —Contesto Harry sorprendiendo al mayor pues su tono de voz era frio… sin sentimientos… estaba seguro que si los muertos hablaran ese seria su tono… Ni el mismísimo Tom Riddle había tenido ese tono, pero eso no fue lo único que lo había sorprendido… los ojos de aquel niño…eran verdes… verde avada…

La mirada de Harry observaban la habitación con solo dos camas… todo era gris… las cosas de otro chico se asomaban ligeramente… una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, le dolía… le dolía no tener una familia que lo quisiera; conjuro una daga y se hizo un corte profundo su brazo a la altura de su muñeca, la sangre salía a borbotones; no le importaba morir pues moriría sabiendo que ha nadie le importaba…

— ¡Idiota! —Grito un niño rubio que salía por debajo de la cama mientras Harry lo veía sorprendido — ¡EPISKEY!— Grito nuevamente haciendo que la hemorragia parara—.

— ¿Qu…que…has…hecho?

—Detener tu locura —Contesto el blondo—.

— ¿Por…q…u…e?

—Por que es indigno….

* * *

Les gusto? aun que sea un poquito? dejenme review por fa :)


	2. Un cambio inesperado

Entre sombras….

Summary: Harry Potter es gemelo de Johan "el niño-que-vivió" luego de años de maltrato por parte de James y Lily Potter estos deciden mandarlo a un internado muggle donde conoce a alguien "especial"…

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg (Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Este fic fue insipirado por mi muy loca y rara mente y por la trama que me he encontrado con varios fics como Invisible de Irethy, The Darkness Within entre otros y especifico que esto no es plagio ni intento de ello pues a ambas escritoras les tengo respeto; Les recomiendo ambos fics son increibles :) ahora si empecemos... Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que Harry tiene siete años igual que Draco, pero a los 5 mi peli-negro favorito (aparte de Snape) ya sabia controlar si magia :D ahora si a leer *-*

* * *

Capitulo 2 Un cambio inesperado….

—Es indigno…

—Tú no sabes nada —Pronuncio lentamente Harry—

—No tal vez no se nada, pero prefiero tener de compañero a alguien con magia que a un asqueroso muggle —Contesto el rubio— Por cierto soy Draco… Draco Malfoy…

—Mi nombre es Harry —Saludo el pequeño moreno—.

—Harry…

—Solo Harry…

—Como prefieras… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto el pequeño rubio, esbelto, alto, con pose arrogante y ojos grises—.

—Mis padres piensan que en este lugar me controlaran y ¿tu? —Contesto frunciendo la nariz con desagrado—.

—Mi padre encontró un juego muggle en mi alcoba y como castigo me mando acá… llevo tres días me faltan dos…

—Excelente…

* * *

Dos días mas tarde…

—Espero volver a verte algún día Draco —Comento el peli-negro a su amigo—.

—Nada de eso tu… —La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la contestación y entristeciendo a Harry un hombre alto, rubio, pelo hasta los hombros, delgado, con pose aristócrata, ojos grises con un bastón de serpiente apareció y miro fijamente a los dos chicos—.

—Padre —Saludo fríamente el blondo—.

—Dragón —Devolvió el adulto observando mejor al compañero de su heredero—.

* * *

Lucius pov

El internado que había metido a mi heredero era horrible esperaba que haya aprendido su lección no deseaba volver a un sitio así… le repugnaba… fue directo a la habitación que se le había asignado a su hijo…

La sorpresa fue cuando observo al compañerito de su hijo… ¿Era eso posible? ¿Lily y James tendrían otro hijo? ¿Albus Dumbledore permitió que lo dejaran aquí? ¿Desde cuando?...

—Podemos irnos ya —Comento Draco mirándome ¿agradecido? —.

—Toma tus cosas —Ordene aun mirando al chiquillo que miraba algo triste a mi heredero—.

* * *

Harry pov

El y Draco se habían hecho muy amigos en esos dos días… se habían contado todo… solo salían de esa habitación para comer… le había contado todo de el… le dolía que su mejor amigo se fuera pues no sabia si algún día lo volvería a ver…

—Harry vámonos —Ordeno Draco—.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunte confundido—.

—No creerás que dejaría aquí a mi mejor amigo ¿cierto? —Devolvió arrogante—.

El señor rubio me miraba fijamente algo que me ponía terriblemente incomodo; ¿Había hecho algo malo?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto fríamente—.

—Harry…

—Harry… —Lo incito a seguir—.

—Potter padre —Respondió el blondo ganándose una mirada furibunda de mi parte—.

— ¿Tus padres?...

—En su casa con su hijo ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? —.

—No sabía que los Potter hubieran tenido otro hijo aparte del "elegido" —.

—Se les hace tarde —Conteste fríamente—.

—Tiene usted razón señor Potter —Saco su varita y minimizo todas las cosas mías y de Draco y poniéndolas en su bolsillo…

* * *

Un mes después…

Casa Potter…

—Deberías ir al internado —Sugirió Lily mientras se metía una cereza a la boca—.

—El niño ha de estar bien —Contesto despreocupado James—.

—No me preocupa el, me preocupa los problemas que ha de haber causado —Respondió cansinamente la pelirroja—.

—Tienes razón iré ahora mismo…

—Buenos días —Saludo cortésmente James a la directora del internado… la señora se parecía terriblemente a la profesora McGonnagal y eso le provocaba

escalofríos—.

—Buenos días ¿Se le ofrece algo? —Pregunto seriamente—.

—Si, quisiera ver a Harrison Potter —Contesto el patriarca Potter haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado—.

—Lo siento señor, pero aquí no se encuentra ningún Harrison Potter —Respondió luego de revisar la lista de egresados—.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Yo lo traje aquí hace un mes! —Grito el adulto exaltado—.

—Nunca lo he visto antes, se ha confundido de instituto y si me disculpa me retiro—.

James Charlus Potter estaba en shock él había dejado a su hijo aquí hacia un mes y ahora le decían que no había sido así; Empezó a investigar y efectivamente no había ningún registro de Harry…

Regreso a Potter Mannor con una cara de angustia terrible era cierto lo que decían "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"… El y Lily habían sido horrible padres para su hijo… Nunca escucho salir una sola palabra de la boca de su pequeño, solo lo había visto llorar tres veces… y las tres él las había causado… se sintió un asco…

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Pregunto preocupada la oji-verde al ver llegar a su esposo—.

—Harry… Harry… desapareció…

— ¿Co…como?...

* * *

Hola de nuevoo! me encanta que les guste mi fic ya que es el segundo que creo :D aun soy novata u.u por eso les pido una disculpa enorme si encuentran alguna falla ortografica sigan dejando review me ponen feliz... la proxima actualizacion si tardara algo pero intentare actualizar minimo cada 3 dias maximo cada dos semanas les parece? Este capitulo tambien es bastante corto iba a ser mas largo pero me parecio bien que terminara asi... les prometo que el otro sera mucho mas largo ahora les contestare sus review :D

satorichiva: Holaaa! hahaha gracias... la historia no sera muy larga tal vez 15 capitulos aun no lo se... pues ya viste el niño fue nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy... efectivamente es un internado muggle pero la magia "accidental" no tiene limites... actualizare seguido aqui tienes el segundo capitulo espero lo hayas disfrutado :D gracias por tu review C:

Ale: Gracias hahaha claro que seguire escribiendolo y no parare hasta acabarlo espero lo haya disfrutado este segundo fic :D

Luli-Potter: Hola bueno como especifique arriba no es plagio ni intento de... si lei hace poco el fic cuando apenas terminaba mi primer capitulo se me paso el hecho que los gemelos se llamaban igual pero ya lo he cambiado :D saludos.

Princesa Vampirica: Enserio? hahaha me gusta que te haya dado curiosidad por que me asegura que regresaras espero te haya gustado este segundo capitulo... hahaha no creo que no me especifique correctamente pues no eres la unica que lo pregunta tanto Harry como Draco tienen solo 7 años :D espero tu review *-*

Evan Akira-kun: owws eso es genial pues yo tambien sufro de lo mismo pues me encanta el Harry malo y en español no hay y hay veces que no le entiendo al ingles asi de ¬¬ pero bueno seguire actulizando pronto espero te haya gustado este segundo fic... Gracias por tu review espero leerte pronto :D

liziprincsama: Me alegra el hecho de que te gustara... y si efectivamente era Draco Malfoy eso del hechizo lo especificare en el proximo capitulo... lo siento no supe expresarme bien Harry cuenta con escasos 7 años espero leerte pronto y gracias por tu review :B


	3. Nueva vida

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Hoy no supe si reir, burlarme, enojarme, llorar o que hacer... Entre sombras fue criticado por Malos fics y sus autores y una de las cosas que me quede sorpredida fue por lo que dijieron pues "James y Lily son recordados por sacrificarse por Harry como lo maltratarian solo por su gemelo" "O Albus no es asi" No es esto un lugar para crear un fic? He leido casi 1000 fics y menos de una cuarta parte viene como son los libros entonces tengo que seguir segun los escritor de J.K? Aclaro que respeto a J.K y me encanta Harry Potter como es, esto es una pagina donde todo se basa a tu imaginacion entonces con eso me perdi y estoy pensando seriamente descontinuar la historia uo hacer un blog pues sufri con mi fic anterior que tambien fue criticado y es algo cansado dicutir con ellos ustedes que opinan? Dejen reviews y comencemos...

* * *

Capitulo 3 Nueva vida

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño hoy vas a comprender que le miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo. Hoy vas hacer reír porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto hoy vas conseguir reírte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado..._

_Ella-Bebe_

Un mes después…

Todo iba de maravilla… Harry fue aceptado completamente por los Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa adoptaron legalmente al pequeño así que su custodia era suya tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico y su nombre había sido cambiado de Harrison Potter a Harry Abraxas Malfoy Black. El oji-verde empezaba tener su peso y altura ideal para un niño de su edad gracias a la ayuda de las pociones, la comida y los buenos cuidados proporcionados por los rubios. Y aun que para el pequeño ex Potter había sido difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida de ser ignorado ahora la atención de los patriarcas Malfoy era igual para ambos, su alimentación había sido mas difícil puesto no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto, su vestimenta era de la mejor calidad posible… Todo había mejorado…

Su relación con Draco mejoraba cada día mas, eran los mejores amigos se contaban todo y una que otra noche dormían juntos a "escondidas" de sus padres.

Lucius empezó a darles clases a los niños de modales, hechizos, historia, ruinas antiguas, política, artes oscuras, pociones, transformaciones entre otras cosas.

—Cissy —Llamo tímidamente el peli-negro—.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Pregunto dulcemente la matriarca Malfoy—.

—Yo… yo… ¿podría…llamarte…madre? —Devolvió bajándola cabeza esperando el rechazo y sorprendiéndose cuando la oji-azul lo abrazo fuertemente mientras besaba su mejilla—.

—Por supuesto que si mi amor desde que te rescatamos de ese infernal lugar te has convertido en un hijo para nosotros —Contesto aun abrazando a Harry —

.

—Gracias…madre…

* * *

En Potter Mannor…

Johan resplandecía de la felicidad su gemelo había desaparecido y sus padres lo habían dado por muerto, pues sospechaban que todo había sido planeado por los mortifagos…

—Johan baja a desayunar amor —Ordeno Lily que se había vuelto aun mas sobreprotectora y consentidora desde la desaparición de su segundo hijo—.

James mientras tanto volvía a suspirar mirando las pocas fotos que tenia de Harry, lo había buscando en todos lados, haciendo múltiples hechizos localizadores el primer día había mostrado que aun su niño estaba con vida, pero en un lugar sumamente protegido por escudos… al siguiente día toda esperanza desapareció… el hechizo localizador no mostro haber encontrado ningún Harrison Potter… Un mes después aun le dolía lo terrible que había sido con su hijo… las únicas fotos que tenían de Harry es cuando estaba recién nacido…

—Amor cometimos un enorme error, pero el sabrá perdonarnos era un pequeño inocente…

—Tienes razón Lily desde donde este podrá perdonarnos y descansara en paz —Asumió el castaño sin saber que eso no era correcto…

Johan fruncía el ceño al escucharlos no le gustaba para nada que no le prestaran atención a el… el era el importante no su tonto hermano gemelo…

* * *

—Vamos Harry solo por esta vez…

—Papa y Mama se enojaran si lo hacemos…

—No se enteraran hasta después por favor las quiero —Draco hizo un tierno puchero haciendo que el oji-verde cediera—.

Ambos chicos de 8 años se dirigieron a la cocina volteando a todos lados asegurándose que sus padres no estaban cerca; Harry hizo que el tarro de galletas que se encontraban en lo alto de la encimera levitara hasta ellos.

—Gracias eres un amor —Comento el rubio metiéndose una galleta de chispas de chocolate a su boca—.

—Mamá se va a enojar cuando se entere que nos comimos las galletas que hizo —Contesto el morocho agarrando una y comiéndosela—.

Ambos niños yacían recostados en el suelo de la cocina sobando sus inflamados estómagos… habían comido todas las galletas quedando embarrados de

chocolate y con un gran dolor de estomago.

—Sabia que lo harían, pero como supongo que han aprendido la lección así que tómense esta poción para el dolor —Comento algo divertida la matriarca Malfoy entrando a la cocina observando a sus hijos en una pose tan poco digna para un sangre pura y sus rostros manchados—.

* * *

—Solo será una bromita —Aseguro el pequeño oji-plata—.

—Esta bien Draqui tu ganas —Contesto el morocho—.

Dos niños de ahora nueve años se dirigían al despacho de su padre con una bomba fétida que habían adquirido el día anterior en Zonko (na: la tienda de

bromas de el callejón diagon) abrieron un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido y la lanzaron echándose a correr de inmediato entre risas.

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK! ¡HARRY ABRAXAS MALFOY BLACK! —Se oyó el grito del rubio mayor mientras la señora Malfoy aparecía de repente haciendo que los chicos chocaran con ella—.

— ¿Ahora que hicieron diablillos? —Pregunto divertida mirándolos—.

— ¿Nosotros? Nada —Contesto Draco haciendo su mejor cara de inocencia—.

* * *

—Estas loco —Menciono Harry de 10 años mientras comía su pastel—.

—Vamos que te cuesta —Pregunto Draco—.

— ¿Para que quieres una poción de invisibilidad? —Devolvió el peli-negro—.

—Para hacer eso sin recibir lo mismo —Respondió simplemente el rubio agarrando un pedazo de pastel y aventándoselo a Harry—.

10 minutos después y el comedor era un desastre… todo lleno de pastel, pinturas, sillas, mesa, paredes, cuadros, techo…

—No quiero saber quien empezó ni por que, vayan a bañarse mientras los elfos ponen en orden esto —Comento intentando calmarse Narcissa—.

* * *

Un rubio y un moreno de casi once años descansaban plácidamente en el jardín de la mansión tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se miraban fijamente, Draco acerco poco a poco su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los Harry… se besaban suavemente un beso completamente casto…

— ¿Esta bien permitirles esto? —Pregunto miedosa Cissy—.

—Están destinados a estar juntos… Draco antes de conocerlo no hablaba mucho, no había travesuras… era como un adulto… Harry era incluso peor ahora ambos son mas vivaces… tendremos nietos poderosos y sobre todo guapos —Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa—…

* * *

— ¡HARRY! ¡LA HE RECIBIDO! —Grito entusiasmado un rubio de once años mientras abrazaba a su compañero y le daba un casto beso—.

— ¿Qué has recibido Draqui? —Pregunto Harry mientras correspondía—.

— ¡MI CARTA PARA HOWGARTS!

— ¡OH! Eso yo también —Respondió enseñándole su carta—.

—Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Pregunto enfurruñándose el oji-gris—.

—Apenas iba a decírtelo cuando llegaste tú…

— ¡IREMOS A HOWGARTS Y ESTAREMOS EN SLYTHERIN! —Grito entusiasmado mientras Harry lo miraba divertido—.

—Eres tan bipolar…

* * *

Hola chicas aqui tiene el tercer capitulo espero les guste :D me hicieron muy feliz en 2 capitulos me dejaron 14 review *-* dejen mas reviewws porfa :D

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Verdad que si? Los hare pagar un poco por los 7 años que sufrio... Este fic no es recomendable para los fans de James, Lily y Dumbledore hahhaa gracias por tu review espero que hayas disfrutado esta pequeña reseña sobre la infancia de ambos chicos...

Alexsis: Me gusta q te guste hahah si seguire asi aun que tardare mas en actualizar por que me van a quitar mi lap y actualizare desde mi phone :L Gracias por tu review.

Princesa Vampirica: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo :) ohh siii me encanto como quedo eso... aun que he de decir que mi plan es NO Harry no perdonara a los Potter por nada del mundo y habra una gran rivalidad entre los gemelos pero eso lo notaras en el siguiente cap... hahah verdad que si? pobre Draconis sii *-* espero te haya gustado este capi *-* espero leerte prontoo!

Evan Akira-kun: Es maravilloso tener una fiel lectora :D haha pues aqui te dejo el capi 3 espero te haya gustado nos leemos *uu*

nerey: owws gracias espero te haya gustado :D

Seleina: osh osh tmb pienso lo mismo... pero como vez Harry salio adelante y planeo que siga asi :D... haha gracias :D pues si pero gracias a eso Harry y Draco se conocieron! ohh siii! y planeo molestar un poco mas a Lucius con las bromitas de los chicos pobe Lucius haha pero eso lo veras despues hahha... gracias por seguir leyendo espero tu review y q te haya gustado :D

anle moto: Eso es maravilloso hahah claro q la continuare hahah espero te haya gustado c;

Nos leemos prontooooo!


	4. Primer rencuentro

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg (Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 4 El primer rencuentro…

_Si ve que muchos adonde quieras, con quien quieras, como puedas , si te aguantan por favor quedate ahi. Que a mi lado ni de chiste volveras..._

_Ya no me importas-Grupo Limite_

—Padre, madre —Saludo Harry entrando al lujoso comedor con una sonrisa en la cara, vestía unos pantalones negros, con camisa blanca y una túnica negra con serpientes verde esmeralda resaltando mas sus ojos—.

—Harry…

—Buenos días cariño —Regreso Cissy besando su frente—.

—Buenos días familia—Comento Draco entrando dejándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y sentándose a un lado de Harry dándole a este un inocente beso en los labios; habían mantenido esos pequeños contactos que ni a Cissy ni a Lucius molestaban—.

—Desayunen rápido que debemos llegar a King Cross antes de las 11 —Aviso el patriarca Malfoy mirando a sus hijos—.

—Papá…

— ¿Si, Harry?

—Me reconocerán…

—Lo sabemos —Contesto el susodicho lentamente—.

—Y si…

—No te preocupes por ello tenemos tu custodia total no te separaran de nosotros ni te volverán a hacer daño, te lo juro —Respondió el rubio dándole

ánimos—.

—Nunca dejaríamos que te alejaran de nosotros amor —Siguió Narcissa levantándose y abrazando a su oji-verde hijo—.

Los cuatro empezaron a desayunar la gran variedad de jugos, licuados, hot cakes, fruta y yogurts que se encontraban en la mesa, era imposible no reconocer que eran aristócratas… Los modales con los que comían eran demasiado refinados, nada fuera de su lugar, su servilleta de tela estaba casi como nueva…

Pronto terminaron de desayunar para levantarse de inmediato a lavarse los dientes.

—Vengan aquí muchachos —Llamo la matriarca Malfoy intentando contener las lagrimas en sus ojos—.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —Pregunto el pequeño rubio—.

La rubia los abrazo fuertemente mientras les repartía besos en toda la cara ambos rieron divertidos por lo exagerada que era su madre.

—Cuídense mucho quiero que me mande cartas a diario o mínimo cada tres días, estudien mucho y no olviden que los amamos —Comento la oji-azul dejando

de abrazarlos—.

—Y sobre todo pequeños bribones no se metan en muchos problemas —Siguió el Sr. Malfoy divertido por la cara de falsa inocencia de los chiquillos—.

—Prometemos mandarte muchas cartas y nunca olvidar que nos aman —Contesto Harry—.

—Pero no prometemos no meternos en problemas —Comento inocentemente Draco sonriendo—.

—Bueno vamos a aparecernos los elfos ya tienen sus baúles —Respondió Lucius poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos mientras su esposa

ponía una de sus manos sobre la de el y desaparecían—.

Tres rubios y un moreno aparecían en King Cross con una pose tan arrogante y refinada que llamaban demasiado la atención la expresión de el patriarca Malfoy era de asco completo mientras veía a los muggles a su alrededor, Draco y Harry contenían la risa poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia… tenían una nueva forma de molestar a su padre…

Cruzaron la barrera que separaba a la estación 9 y tres cuartos sin expresión alguna eran la familia perfecta aun que muchos pensaban en la frialdad de todos el secreto de que no era así permanecía entre ellos…

Los chicos tomaron sus baúles y se despidieron de sus padres con un asentimiento de cabeza y se metieron al tren rojo…

* * *

Potter Mannor

Los patriarcas de la familia corrían apresurados pues su hijo no había arreglado su baúl como se lo habían mandado y ambos debían estar en Hogwarts en media hora y todavía tenían que dejar a su heredero en la estación.

—James ¿habrá sido correcto aceptar los puestos de profesores? —Pregunto Lily insegura hacia unos meses Albus había llegado a su mansión para ofrecerles los puestos de DCAO y Vuelo aceptando de inmediato con la escusa de poder cuidar a su hijo—.

—Es lo mejor amor… Aun hay mortifagos sueltos y no soportaría perder otro hijo —Respondió James con tristeza pues aun no superaba ese hecho—.

—Vamos esta todo listo —Los tres Potter aparecieron en la estación y pasaron rápidamente la barrera observando casi sin querer a los Malfoy que miraban a un rubio y un moreno que entraban al vagón sin darles oportunidad de ver sus rostros, pero fruncieron el ceño pues eran un secreto a voces que Lucius Malfoy había sido mortifago y que su familia apoyaba completamente a Voldemort; Se despidieron cariñosamente de su ahora único hijo prometiéndole que lo

verían pronto y esperaron a que se metiera al tren para aparecerse a las afueras de Hogwarts…

* * *

Draco y Harry descansaban cómodamente en un vagón ambos comían grageas de todos los sabores de bertie bott haciendo sendas muecas cuando encontraban una de mal sabor y compartiendo con el otro cuando les salían unas de buenos sabores.

—Dragón… ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? —Pregunto miedoso el peli-negro—.

—No pasara nada todo seguirá igual, pero se que quedaras hay —Respondió besando suavemente a su acompañante—.

—No quiero separarme de ti…

—Nunca dejaría que eso pasara…

Se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo al rubio y un chico delgado, alto cabello castaño y ojos avellanas acompañado por un pelirrojo pecoso apareció a la vista provocando que Harry frunciera en ceño con asco al reconocerlo y Draco escondiera a su pareja con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué desea el chico maravilla? —Pregunto burlonamente el oji-gris—.

—Nada que tú puedas darme asquerosa serpiente —Respondió Johan Potter mientras sonreía arrogante—.

—Entonces no sé que haces aquí no sabes que apestas mi aire tu y el pobretón deberían largarse —Comento haciendo una mueca de asco—.

— ¿A quien escondes Malfoy? —Pregunto el castaño intentando ver al susodicho—.

—A nadie que te interese un poco ¡LARGO YA! —Contesto Harry con la voz mas fría que tenia provocándoles escalofríos a los visitantes—.

—Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así ¿eh? ¿No sabes que soy Johan James Potter Evans el niño-que-vivió? —Respondió enfurecido el chico Potter—.

—No me interesas Potter lárgate de mi vagón —Sonrió cínicamente el rubio…

—Esta me la pagaran muy pronto —Amenazo el chico que vivió para luego salir de hay…

— ¿Estas bien?...

—No hay razón para que no lo estuviera…

—Debemos cambiarnos pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts…

* * *

Hola! aqui les tego el cuarto capitulo me han puesto muy feliz puesto que me han dejado muchos reviews casi acompletamos 30 con los 3 capitulos que subi *-* me encanta que les haya gustado y bueno a contestar review y por fa sigan dejando reviews.

anle moto: Es grandioso que te guste me alegra mucho pronto lo veras *-* lo prometo oww`s tmb eso pronto lo veras con Severus en el siguiente o dentro de 2 caps con Tom va a tardar un poqito mas pero ya veras hahaha espero q te haya gustado este cap nos leemos :D

Evan Akira-kun: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo :D siii es tan lindooo *-* me enamore de este Draco bueno tmb del otro no pero tu me entiendes...pues aqui tienes la continuacion y espero lo hayas disfrutado n.n.

Estrella01: Aqui esta otro! Me alegra q lo pienses pues anterior mente me habian dicho q era casi un plagio de invisible :L y en el siguiente cap lo veras :D nos leemos prontooo!

Ami226: Ufff espero que te haya entretenido algo pues para mi Historia es la peor materia que existee! En el siguiente capi lo veras! hahaha ami tmb che Draco malinfluensea a mi pobre peli-negro (y si pero ntp yo tmb :P) Es algo q aprendi a no hacer en mi fic anterior pues cuando les dices a esos boludos q se jodan te fastidian mas! y me provocan jaqeca... yo tmb dije lo mismo y por ello sigo aqui escribiendo gracias por tu apoyo y no no esperes tanto aqui esta espero lo hayas disfrutado nos leemos prontoo :D

Ale: No lo hare por ustedes mis lectoras :D es taaaaaaan lindo los Drarrys *-* nos leemos prontoo!

Randa 1: hahaha creo q me tardaria demasiado si te respondiera cosa x cosa y tengo poqito tiempo asi q te dire gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos y espero leerte pronto juro q en el proximo cap te contestare bien pero tengo q salir en ammm YA! y ushh asi q luego te contesto bien va nos leemos

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: hola de nuevo me alegro hayas regresado yo tmb me da asco el maltrato infantil peor estaria bien q Johan aprendiera un poqito de ello hahaha estara Poppy no creo q mueran hahaha por falta de tiempo no te respondo bien asi q gracias y nos leemos.

Alba Marina: me alegra q te gusteee! me encantan los amooo pues espe hayas disfrutado este cap y nos leemos

Princesa Vampirica: Me alegro volverte a leer oww`ss sii seran mas q amigochos es lo q smp imagine ningun padre pude ser frio :D nos leemos prontoo!

Arana Tokashi: Pues ya no lo hare mas gracias x tu apoyo y lamento no contestar bien pero se me hace tarde y ni me he pintado! eso es horroroso! haha ok ya bueno espero pronto leerteee!.

Chicas gracias por seguir leyendome por sus review`s y tmb a aquellas q no dejan review pero agregan a sus favoritos mi historia y a mi Gracias dejen review y nos leemos pronto!


	5. Encuentos y Enfrentamientos

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 5 Encuentros y Enfrentamientos

Lo que quedo del transcursos Harry y Draco se abrazaban fuertemente dándose apoyo mutuo sabían que no seria nada fácil al llegar… Habría muchos problemas… tenían miedo de perderse… de no poder volver a dormir juntos… no poder abrazarse… besarse…

—Todo estará bien ¿verdad? —Pregunto el peli-negro suspirando mientras se separaba un poco para mirar fijamente los ojos de su acompañante—.

—No lo se… solo sé que te amo… que no sé que haría sin ti… estuviste hay desde que tenia siete… has sido mi compañero de juegos, de bromas, de regaños… mi primer beso… mi primer… no…novio… y quiero que seas mi primer todo… —Susurro el rubio tartamudeando recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte delotro—.

—No dejare que nos separen… lo juro por mi magia…

—Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy juro por mi magia que no dejare que te separen de mi lado nunca…

Tras ese juramento volvieron a darse un ligero beso en los labios y volvieron a abrazarse esperando y rogando que todo saliera bien…

* * *

—Juro que ese par me la pagara… hare que mis padres los reprueben… que Dumbledore los expulse —Relataba el niño que vivió bajo la mirada aburrida de Ronald Weasley que había estado escuchando lo mismo desde hacia ya media hora—.

— ¿Por qué no solo los ignoras? —Pregunto una chica castaña con cabello realmente alborotado—.

—Por la simple y sencilla razón que se metieron conmigo…

—Nunca pensé que el niño que vivió fuera tan… así —Susurro para si Hermione Granger—.

* * *

Los chicos suspiraron cuando el tren paro, era hora de enfrentarse a todo, se tomaron de las manos y salieron de su compartimiento dirigiéndose de inmediato a la salida donde un medio gigante gritaba para que los de primero se acercaran para subirse a uno de los tantos botes.

—Hola Draco… Harry —Saludo Theodore Nott subiéndose, ambos habían tratado un poco con el chico castaño, ojos cafés, pálido y flacucho—.

—Nott —Regresaron los dos al unísono provocando una pequeña risita en el castaño—.

—Malfoy`s —Saludo una peli-negra subiendo al bote con elegancia—.

—Parkinson —Dijo el blondo mientras el otro solo asentía con la cabeza pues la chica estaba detrás de su pareja algo que lo molestaba de sobremanera—.

El bote se movía entre el lago los cuatro chicos observaban todo con una expresión de indiferencia, aun que por dentro todo estaban que brincaban de emoción; cuando vieron el castillo no pudieron hacer mas que sonreír… era enorme y bastante esplendoroso algo que jamás habían visto… el trayecto era muy corto por lo cual llegaron en unos minutos mientras el medio gigante los ponía en una fila para entrar al castillo donde los retratos cuchicheaban entre ellos, las escaleras se movían… Una señora bien conocida por ser la mano derecha del director llegaba imponente a dirigirlos a su selección, los nervios se veían en todos lados exceptuando a los sangre-pura aristócratas que mantenían una cara de frialdad.

La bruja los hizo pasar al comedor donde se mostraban las cuatro mesas cada uno con el estandarte de su casa en el techo había candelabros y el cielo con estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor, la subdirectora explico el procedimiento que debían hacer y dejo el sombrero en el banquillo mientras este empezaba a cantar.

_Este año todo cambiara… la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaran la unión de tres casas estará mientras una se alejara… ven a mi que tu casa adivinare… Si eres ambicioso a Slytherin iras a parar… si la inteligencia es parte de ti Ravenclaw es tu mejor opción… la valentía forma parte de los Griffindor pero la lealtad prevalecerá siempre en Hufflepuff ven aquí que yo sabré bien donde elegir…_

La canción término mientras los aristócratas rodaban los ojos exasperados la profesora McGonnagal volvió con una lista y se paro empezando a llamar.

—Hanna Aboutt…

—Hufflepuff —La mesa de los tejones aplaudió mientras la chica se quitaba el sombrero y se baja del banco—.

Fueron pasando poco a poco los alumnos mientras Draco y Harry miraban a la mesa de profesores al matrimonio Potter inconscientemente se apretaron mas fuerte las manos nerviosos conservando la mascara de frialdad.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —El susodicho apretó con más fuerza la mano de su peli-negro y se dirigió con elegancia el banco y antes de siquiera colocarle el sombrero este grito—.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

—Harry Abraxas Malfoy —El peli-negro camino seguro mirando al frente con la cara alzada mientras los Potter abrían enormemente los ojos… su hijo… ¿Un Malfoy? Albus Dumbledore que en ese momento saboreaba su dulce de limón se atraganto… Severus sonrió divertido observando el escenario… Minerva se quedo pasmada viendo al chico algo parecido a James y Lily, pero con apellido Malfoy… Le coloco el sombrero por inercia…

—_Un Potter con apellido Malfoy… interesante… ¿Dónde te mando? ¿Slytherin o Griffindor? ¿La casa de tus progenitores o de tus padres? Tienes la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, pero tu astucia no te dejaría hay… mandarte a Hufflepuff seria aterrorizar a la casa entera iras a…_

— ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡MANDAME A SLYTHERIN! —Grito en su mente Harry desesperado no debía ir a Griffindor… no podía…

— _Harás mucho en esa casa… ¡SLYTHERIN!_

— ¡¿QUE!? ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Grito levantándose James y caminando hasta el peli-negro mientras lo agarraba del brazo tomando completamente sorprendido al chico y lo intentaba arrastrar a la puerta diciendo palabras incompletas como "Griffindor, Potter Mannor, mortifagos, estúpidos" cuando un chico rubio saco su varita señalándolo y se puso frente a el—.

—Deje ahora mismo a Harry —Gruño Draco mientras en su mente pasaban los peores hechizos que había aprendido—,

—Quítese del camino señor Malfoy es de primero no puede hacer nada —Contesto Lily siguiendo a su esposo—.

— ¿Quiere probar? —Pregunto con una sonrisa sádica el rubio mientras el morocho reaccionaba hacia que la mano de su progenitor punzara dolorosamente—.

—Nunca y escúchenme bien ¡NUNCA! vuelva a querer tratarme así profesor Potter si no le diré a mi PADRE que lo demande por maltrato al alumnado —

Contesto calmado el oji-verde tomando la mano de su pareja—.

— ¿T…Tu padre? —Pregunto James tartamudeando—.

—Por supuesto señor Potter o ¿De donde cree que vengo? Mi padre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy —Contesto haciendo una mueca de arrogancia sin perder el control en absoluto—.

— ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! ¡TU ERES HARRY POTTER! ¡NO HARRY MALFOY! —Grito desesperado el castaño—.

—Se equivoca mi nombre como bien lo dijo la profesora es Harry Abraxas Malfoy… Black hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black…

—Dumbledore esos mortifagos fueron quien robaron a mi hijo de aquel internado… LO SECUESTRARON Y CAMBIARON SU MEMORIA —Dijo aun gritando—.

—Señores Potter y Malfoy serian tan amables de dirigirse a mi despacho estamos en medio del comedor si no lo han notado —Comento tranquilamente el director mientras todo el alumnado observaba la escena impresionados… nadie se perdía el mas mínimo detalle—.

— ¿Por qué razón tenemos que ir a su despacho? —Pregunto receloso Draco tomando la mano de su chico—.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar… y por supuesto sus padres serán llamados…

—No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie… aquí estamos —Contesto Lucius Malfoy entrando al comedor junto a su esposa colocándose rápida y elegante mente detrás de sus hijos colocando sus manos encima de sus hombros—…

* * *

Chic s he arreglado el cap solo faltan uos pequeños detallitos de el "hay" y el "ahi" contestare los reviews y si puedo subo otro cap y contesto los de actuales va? gracias por seguir mi fic.

Alba marina: Hahahaa me volvi adicta a dejar en ascuas a las personas hahah ok no ya lo he hecho mas largo espero te haya gustado :D.

nerey: Pues no te puedo confirmar o negar nada hahaha tendras q descubrirlo por ti misma hahaha solo te digo q si fuera Johan Potter... lloraria amrgamente hahaha me alegro q te guste y espero te haya gustado este cap :D

Estrella01: Pues es q antes ambos gemelos tenian el nombre de Brian asi q se interpreto como plagio hahaha pero me alegro q e encante y aqui te dejo otor capi :D

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Hahaha es q dps de todo no seran al unico q meteran en problemas son unos chicos traviesos hahaha solo te dire q pronto empezaran las clases y q me compadesco de McGonnagal, de los Potter y de Dumbledore hahahah...

Evan Akira-kun: Lo se pero tienes 11 seria un poco guay q metiera mas manoseo hahaha prometo q pronto habra mas Drarry hahaha gracias x tu review.

Ying Vampire: A mi tmb dos u.u pero volvi mas fuerte q nunca y no dejare vencerme por unos criticadores de fics te recomiendo q lo subas de nuevo tendras mi complto apoyo :D no dejes q te venzan haha gracias x ser una de mis fieles lectoras *-*

liziprincsama: Hahahaa es q era una sorpresa para ti haha ok no hahaha pues aqui tienes el cap 5 disfrutalo :D

YaoiEsp: Me encanta q te guste hahaha aqui dejo otro capi hahaha y pronto subire el sexto haha gracias a ti por leerme :)

rochy true: Buenas pues simplemente dire no me importa lo q opinen gracias x sus consejos pero creo q seguire con mi fic tal cual pues parece q les encanta asi a mis lectoras aun asi en verdad gracias x sus consejos cuando terine ire eliminando fallas por fallas pero no cambiare la trama la trama se queda gracias y saludos temo decirle que no pasare mas por su pagina asi q espero no recibir mas reviews de su parte pues seran ignorados totalmente gracias por su atencion se despide la escritora de este fic Bellatrix Hale


	6. Complicaciones

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 6 Complicaciones…

— ¿Por qué razón tenemos que ir a su despacho? —Pregunto receloso Draco tomando la mano de su chico—.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar… y por supuesto sus padres serán llamados…

—No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie… aquí estamos —Contesto Lucius Malfoy entrando al comedor junto a su esposa colocándose rápida y elegante mente detrás de sus hijos colocando sus manos encima de sus hombros—…

—Pasemos a mi despacho se los ruego —Comento el director mirando fijamente a James que estaba apunto de lanzarse encima del Sr Malfoy se encamino hacia haya dejando a cargo a su mano derecha para terminar la selección—.

La familia sangre-pura asintieron mientras caminaban con elegancia hacia el destino predicho… el matrimonio de la luz se habían tomado de la mano mientras observaban a su hijo caminar con una elegancia casi innata con una mueca de total indiferencia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el rubio menor teniendo una de las manos de el "mortifago" en su hombro… no podían creerlo… su hijo… el hijo al que habían creído muerto estaba frente suyo… con una familia oscura… llamándoles padres a ellos…. Mirándolos a ellos con asco… capas de hacerles daño… querían venganza… Los Malfoy habían robado a su pequeño de aquel internado quedándose con el por una razón extraña… mostrándolo ahora apropósito, pero lograrían arrebatárselo… costase lo que costase…

— ¿Qué se supone que fue ese acto de violencia hacia mi hijo Albus? —Pregunto fría pero calmadamente Lucius matando con la mirada al director—.

— ¿Tu hijo Lucius? ¿Sabias que ese niño fue declarado como extraviado? ¿Qué era hijo de los Potter? —Regreso calculador—.

El susodicho apareció unos papeles dejándolos agresivamente en el escritorio aventándoselos al oji-azul que los leyó y quedo impresionado pasándole dichos papeles al castaño y pelirroja que abrieron inmensamente los ojos.

—Imposible —Susurro James dolido mientras leía el acta de adopción de su otro hijo tanto legan en el mundo muggle como en el mágico… su hijo era oficialmente un Malfoy—.

—No, no es imposible así que espero que por tu bien Potter no te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima por que te quedaras sin trabajo, parte de tu dinero e iras a Azkaban por maltrato infantil —Declaro el patriarca Malfoy—.

—Lucharemos por su custodia —Aseguro Lily mirando fijamente a su niño—.

— ¿Para que? ¿Para volver a maltratarlo? Olvídalo sangre sucia mi hijo se queda conmigo —Respondió cabreada Narcissa estremeciendo a los chicos pues nunca la habían visto así—.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir no vuelvan a tocar a mi hijo por que sabrán de lo que soy capas —Amenazo el rubio haciendo señas a sus hijos y su esposa de retirarse— Y Dumbledore por el bien de tu reputación y de Hogwarts asegúrate de que así sea…

Los cuatro salieron dejando en shock a los tres adultos… no podían aun asimilar que Harry estaba vivo… que ahora era un Malfoy… sabían que el ex mortifago hablaba enserio pues su mirada asesina lo decía a gritos.

* * *

—Sera mejor que no se acerquen al chico Malfoy… déjenlo vivir…

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estuvimos mucho tiempo sufriendo su perdida… lo recuperaremos a toda costa…

—Perderás mas de lo que lograras ganar…

—Quitarle a los Malfoy mi hijo será suficiente para remplazar las perdidas…

* * *

Johan estaba impresionado… su gemelo estaba vivo y no solo había logrado que su selección no llamara la suficiente atención si no que sus padres se pusieran como locos por querer recuperarlos… le jodia que ese boludo le quitara su atención, pero ya vería como lo solucionaba por lo mientras tenia que ir con sus padres a preguntarles los detalles exactos de lo que había pasado en la dirección…

Encontró a sus padres abrazados mientras repetían una y otra vez "Se lo quitaremos"

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu gemelo esta vivo, pero no te preocupes lograremos que regrese con nosotros…

* * *

—Te lo dijimos todo estará bien no importa lo que ellos piensen tu eres mi hijo y nunca por nada de l mundo dejaras de serlo por unos idiotas que se creen el centro del universo —Comentaba Narcissa besando la frente de su peli-negro hijo—.

—Ya, ya dejen a mi novio mejor váyanse por hay nosotros iremos a nuestra sala común a disfrutar de su comodidad —Cometo bromeando Draco mientras jalaba a Harry siguiendo a los pocos chicos con túnica verde—.

Ambos chicos caminaban con las manos entrelazadas sonrientes… después de todo no había sido tan malo el rencuentro… ambos sabían que esto solo era el principio todo el caos… Los Potter no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas era inminente el hecho que tendrían que cuidarse mas que nunca… Ambos suspiraron tocando sus anillos de la familia Malfoy los cuales eran transladores que iban directo a la mansión… Habría una segunda guerra entre los Malfoy y los Potter… y saldrían ellos ganadores…

Al llegar a su sala común se sorprendieron al verla todo era verde y plata elegantísima con buenos sillones, cuadros de magos y brujas famosos por ser oscuros, adornos hermosos; ambos se sentaron en un sillón mirándose a los ojos…

—Yo te cuidare...

—Como yo a ti…

—Te amo…

—Te amo…

Se besaron suavemente demostrándose así su amor y cariño inocente…

* * *

Su cuerpo aun no estaba listo… aun faltaba para poder estar como antes… Había planes… muchos planes para aquel niño que lo había logrado destrozar… aquel niño que ahora pertenecía a una de las familias mas oscuras que había… pronto volvería y todos estarían bajo sus pies… menos aquella familia que seria como la suya… el futuro era prometedor muy prometedor…

* * *

Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza me meti a trabajar u.u y mi mama me qito mi lap pero poff por un boludo me han despedido y mama se compadecio de mi asi q aqui estoy de nuevo espero me disculpen y les guste :) dejen reviews

anle moto: Gracias hahha pues aqui esta :) espero te haya gustado

Ying Vampire: Gracias a ti espero este te guste :)

Alfy-Malfoy: hahaha aqui tienes mas :) dps de mucho pero bueno hahaha espero te haya gustado hahaha perdon lo habia confundido hahaha saludos Alfy :) espero un review tuyo ehh

Alexsis: me has alagado hahaha no puedo decirtelo hahaha tendras que seguir leyendo hahaha :) pues aqui tienes otro cap spero te haya gustado.

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo si lo se lo siento u.u mi mama mi qito mi lap y poff... hahaha lo se me encantan las leyes por eso Lucius habla mucho de Azkaban. :) hahaha pobres Potter... espero tu review :D

Evan Akira-kun: Me alegro mucho haha aqui esta :D

Noemi Cullen: Gracias aqui esta la continuacion... puff lo se es q no he tenido tiempo de corregir cuando termine el fic se iran las fallas :) gracias x leer saludos.

susigabi: No la dejare por nada puede q tarde en actualizar pero dejarla? jamas! espero tu review :)

liziprincsama: hahahaha lo see espero te haya gustado este :)

StarscreamTFlove: hahaha gracias espero sigas leyendo aqui esta la continuacion hahaa saludos.

kotte: poff lamentablemente si mela qitaron pero estoy de vuelta hahaha pues apenas es el principio habra mas problemas... para todos hahaha saludos.

nerey: Claro estos Malfoy haran todo por sus pequeños... espero sigas leyendo dps de mi enorme tardanza...

satorichiva: hahaha ntp lo q importa es q has dejado un review hahaha lo se perdon intento hacerlos mas largos pero llega un momento q digo en eto se qeda para q se qede en duda... si podran hacerlo pues ante la ley son hermanos pero de sangre no... lo veras en un futuro hahaha... son unos ingratos pero el Karma los hara pagar hahaha aqui esta la continuacion me alegraria si siguieras mi fic aun...

Seleina: hahha me alegro mucho q te guste haha see pobre de Lucius y los Potter con las bromas de esos dos diablillos hahaha veras lo q le pasara... lo se pero pronto vera q no sera facil... hahaha gracias x leer :)

Naiara Fainello: Hola Naiara Fainello si me he percatado de ello... Pues gracias por tus... palabras tal vez me pase por ahy por ahora se qedara tal cual hasta q me rencuentree con mi beta :) gracias

Aiiram: hahha me alegro aqui esta espero reviews

Hasta aqui hahaha esper les haya gustado y antes del jueves subo otro lo prometo :) espero reviews y cuidense chic s


	7. Primer dia de clases

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 7 Primer día de clases

La mañana siguiente había sido una gran tortura para ambos niños, no habían descansado mucho el nerviosismo del primer día de clases era insoportable, se habían levantado perezosamente de la cama (ya que las habitaciones en Slytherin solo la compartían dos personas ellos habían juntado ambas camas) y se bañaron por separado para vestirse, peinarse, calzarse y salir bien arreglados como el código Malfoy lo exigía, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor donde desayunaron con armonía sin prestar la mínima atención a las cuatro miradas que se posaban sobre ellos, dos de impotencia, una de rabia y la ultima de curiosidad, Severus Snape se acercó a ellos entregándoles su horario y un mapa mirándolos ceñudamente, se levantaron y se dirigieron a su primera clase… pociones con… Gryffindor…

Siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa llegaron en cuestión de minutos tomando la mesa frente al escritorio, se sonrieron dándose ánimos para aguantar la torturosa clase que seria con Johan ahí, se besaron dulcemente unos momentos para luego tomarse las manos y mirar al frente con una expresión impasible.

Los alumnos fueron llegando lentamente acomodándose de tal forma que el salón había sido divido en dos… las serpientes a la derecha, los leones a la izquierda, a la hora exacta la puerta se abrió violentamente chocando con la pared mientras se hacia paso el maestro de pociones con su capa ondeando detrás de él, todos saltaron del susto menos dos personitas que vieron a su profesor entre divertidos y aburridos.

—Buenos días soy el profesor Severus Snape impartiré pociones no espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, son sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… —Se detuvo al ver al Golden boy hablando muy a gusto con el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado —Veo que tenemos una celebridad aquí, pero no por eso pasara por su cara bonita dígame señor Potter ¿Si le pidiera un bezoar donde lo buscaría? ¿Para que sirve? ¿Qué poción puede hacer y que le falta si tiene bayas de muérdago y cuerno de unicornio? —Pregunto mirando fieramente al chico Potter que lo miraba altivamente—.

—No lo se profesor, pregúntele a la dientes de castor —Contesto burlón—.

—15 puntos menos de Gryffindor por no saber las respuestas, 5 por su insolencia y otros 5 por insultar a su compañera; chicos Malfoy ¿Quien de los dos me contestara? —Pregunto mientras los compañeros de Johan lo veían mal—.

—Yo profesor el bezoar se encuentra en el interior del estomago de una cabra, sirve para detener cualquier tipo de veneno suministrado cualquier forma y la poción es un antídoto y le falta el dicho bezoar —Respondió firmemente Harry sin bacilar en ningún momento ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de su gemelo—.

—Muy bien hecho señor Malfoy 15 puntos para Slytherin, no sé que esperan el señor Malfoy ya les dicto las instrucciones a trabajar —Ordeno espantando a los pequeños—.

La clase había salido relativamente excelente gano 15 puntos, ridiculizo a Johan, logro hacer la poción correctamente y había obtenido un poco de la susodicha, ahora el y su pareja caminaban hacia DCAO con quien también compartía con los Gryffindor, entraron a la clase sentándose al final donde suspiraron al ver a la profesora que les impartiría… Lily Potter…

—Esta clase será una completa basura…

—Concuerdo completamente contigo Dragón, pero nada podemos hacerle por ahora —Consoló el peli-negro—.

—Podremos hacer muchas travesuras amor —Planeo Draco con un brillo travieso e sus ojos—.

—Buenos días chicos soy Lily Potter y este año seré su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras; les enseñare como combatirla, pero empezaremos por leer la historia de Hogwarts donde se habla de los cuatro fundadores de el colegio, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw una cosa muy curiosa es que tanto los nombres como los apellidos de los fundadores empezaban con la misma letra, otra cosa curiosa fue la enemistad tan conocida entre Godric y Salazar la cual fue causada…

—Por las diferencias de opinión de ambos Gryffindor pensaba aceptar en su casa a todos desde impuros hasta sangre-puras pensando que todos eran iguales mientras Salazar pensaba todo lo contrario para el los sangre-pura eran los que importaban era los mas poderosos aceptando en su casa a solo sangre puras y uno que otro mestizo esa fue la causa de su enemistad la cual digo es completamente buena pues los impuros no deberían ni siquiera de enterarse de nuestro mundo —Interrumpió el oji-verde terminando su gran explicación con una mueca burlona—.

—Señor Potter…

—Malfoy profesora Malfoy…

—Como sea en esta clase esta completamente prohibido los prejuicios así que espero sea la ultima vez que escucho la palabra impuro, sangre limpia o algo parecido —Reprendiendo Lily escandalizada—.

—Como diga profesora sangre-sucia —Devolvió burlón—.

—5 puntos menos para Slytherin… —Grito la pelirroja ganándose una mala mirada de su segundo hijo—.

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI MADRE ASQUEROSO INTENTO DE MORTIFAGO! —Grito enfurecido Johan sacando la varita—.

—Los Malfoy no sirven a nadie así que seria imposible que fuera un intento de mortifago como tu dices y si no bajas tu varita en los próximos tres segundos sabrás por que consideran a mi familia como oscura —Amenazo Draco sonriendo malignamente—.

—Aquí no habrá demostraciones siéntense todos ¡Ahora!...

Después de eso las cosas habían estado completamente tranquilas, ambos chicos habían estado completamente aburridos pues su padres les habían enseñado eso desde que eran pequeños, se pasaron cartitas planeando la siguiente broma hacia su querido y adorado padre…

—Parece que Salazar quiere que pasemos lo mas rápido las peores clases —Murmuro el peli-negro notando que su tercera clase era vuelo—.

—No tendremos problemas, papá nos enseño a volar desde que eraos unos mocosos —Respondió el rubio abrazando a su compañero—.

—Te amo tonto…

—Yo a ti más rubio oxigenado…

— ¿Cuantas veces hemos discutido sobre eso?

Los chicos se empujaban suavemente jugando y riendo mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase…

* * *

Ambos chicos eran unos genios, aun que eran casi polos opuestos en lo que el físico se refería, uno rubio el otro morocho, uno oji-gris el otro oji-verde valían completamente la pena… eran de buena familia, buena sangre… perfectos para su propósito el único problema es que no pertenecían a su bando… algo que tenia que solucionar pronto si Tom regresaba y los reclutaba estarían perdidos…

* * *

Los había vigilado desde siempre, sabia que si amenaza a uno el otro aria lo que quisiera, pero también sabia que si encontraban una forma de derrotarlo no dudarían en utilizarlo salvando a si a su pareja… y si era necesario matar lo harían por eso quería que fuera voluntario, no por obligación o miedo… lo lograría aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera….

* * *

Sabia que el regresaría su marca cosquilleaba tendrían que elegir pronto volver o no volver o no volver ahora no solo eran dos… tenían dos hijos por quien velar…

* * *

Hola chicas de nuevo yo perdon nuevamente la tardanza entre en depresion hace poco pues hace unos dias se cumplio un año desde la muerte de mi abuelita u.u y no tenia ganas de escribir de hecho si lo hubiera hecho creo que los Potter hubieran matado a los Malfoy y se hubiran quedado con Harry espero les guste algo este cap aun algo ando triste y pufff espero reviews y prometo subir pronto el otro :) a empezar con los review:

anle moto: Si malditos Potter sufriran (cara malvada) puede que si puede que no tendras que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo nos leemos :) espero hayas disfrutado el cap xDD

Evan Akira-kun: Ja perdon prometo ya no tardarme tanto es la mendiga depresion hahaha espero te haya gustado y nos leemos ehh :DD

Ying Vampire: hahaha me alegor te guste y ntp hahaha el querer es poder y tmb te lo digo no dejes que te quiten las ganas de subir tus fics :DD si ncesitas ayuda buscame y con todo placer hahaha gracias e intentare escribir mas escenitas entre mis chicos favoritos :PP

Alfy-Malfoy: Hola Alfy es genial leerte de nuevo n.n aqui esta otro cap espero lo hayas disfrutado y nos leemos pronto ehh besos.

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Si una verdadera puñeterada haha tmb pienso lo mismo pero pronto pronto claro tambien me gustan las leyes :) hogera? naahh sera algo peor espero leerte pronto.

Alexsis: Me alegro saber que asi lo piensas aqui tienes el otro espero te haya gustado... puede ser puede ser...

nerey: Hahaha me alegor q no la hayas notado aqui tieens otro fic hahaha son taaan monos

satorichiva: Todo se ira aclarando con el tiempo pero solo asegurare que no quisiera estar en los zapatos de los potter ni de Albus.

hahaha eso es todo nos leemos pronto dejen reviews


	8. Bromas :DD

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 8 Bromas

Las cosas habían estado relativamente bien pasando las clases con los Potter aun que sumamente aburrido todo lo que enseñaban los maestros ya lo habían aprendido no había alguna materia que no supieran excepto adivinación que era una materia absurda cosa que mencionaron logrando que la maestra los sacara sin siquiera recordar bien su nombre… gran parte de las clases las compartían con Gryffindor teniendo a Johan cerca tratando de atacarlos logrando que su cabello fuera de un azul eléctrico luego de decirles bastardos.

Draco y Harry planeaban las bromas que harían en la clase de Transformaciones entre papelitos:

_Amor ¿que le haremos esta vez a papá? _—_DM_

_Un ratón muggle *sonrisa maquiavélica* _—_HM_

_Excelente idea… _—_DM_

_Claro se me ocurrió a mi _—HP

_¡EGOCENTRICO! _—DM

_Así me amas _—HP

_Con locura y pasi…_

McGonnagal que había estado cerca de ellos le arrebato el papel a Draco ganándose una mirada furibunda de ambos chicos haciéndola estremecer se fijo en el papelito leyéndolo en voz alta, toda la clase estaba en un silencio mortal empezando por la profesora que nunca espero que ambos chicos tuvieran una relación mas… cercana a la de hermanos…

—Eso que acaba de hacer profesora es invasión a la privacidad de los alumnos —Comento Harry fríamente—.

—Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero ninguno prestaba atención a mi clase…

—Por la sencilla razón que ya sabemos todo y no nos molestamos en repasarlo —Contesto Draco colérico—.

—Hagan un Winguardium leviosa —Ordeno la subdirectora retadoramente apareciendo dos plumas de ave—.

Ambos alzaron su varita y Harry sin pronunciar levito la pluma mirando mal a la transformista, Draco mientras tanto levito el objeto pronunciando apenas el hechizo.

La animaga les regreso el papel mientras pensaba que hacer con ambos chicos, pues no podía dejarlos haciendo nada… tal vez…

* * *

El día había sido relativamente bueno… pensaban los chicos ya acostados en su cama sin imaginarse que los profesores tenían una junta en ese preciso momento

—Lo siento Albus pero me niego completamente a tener a esos dos chicos en mis clases de primer grado —Reclamo Minerva—.

—Minnie querida ¿De quienes hablas? —Pregunto el director ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos los profesores hay presentes—.

—De los chicos Malfoy por supuesto…

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Pregunto James de inmediato—.

—Ambos tienen mas capacidad como para seguir en primero…

—Lucius les ha dado clases desde muy niños —Comento como si nada Severus—.

— ¡TU! ¡MALDITO QUEJICUS! ¡SABIAS QUE MI HIJO ESTABA CON LOS MALFOY! —Grito colérico James—.

—Claro que lo sabia, pero he de recordarte que ya no es tu hijo…

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Pregunto Lily llorosa—.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste…

—Yo te lo comente y nunca respondiste nada —Aclaro Albus—.

—Jure no decir nada si no me lo preguntaban directamente, tengo la obligación de protegerlos…

— ¿Por qué?...

—Soy el padrino de esos chicos…

— ¿!COMO?!

* * *

Lucius estaba en su despacho leyendo unos contratos cuando vio de reojo algo correr, alzo la vista solo para encontrarse un animalejo asqueroso, dio un grito muy afeminado mientras se subía a la silla… Harry y Draco se morían de la risa pues el ratón tenia una videocámara mostrándoles así el resultado de su broma… Mientras tanto otra broma estaba a punto de activarse haciendo que los chicos corrieran hacia el gran comedor…

Johan Potter entraba al comedor para desayunar su muy merecido almuerzo se sentó y se sirvió un poco de huevo y empezó a comer, comió hasta quedar satisfecho para sentir unas enormes urgencias de ir al sanitario, intento levantarse dándose cuenta que estaba pegado a la silla, miro a sus padres pidiendo auxilio, pero ambos veían como su segundo hijo entraba del brazo de Draco; un olor nauseabundo llego desde la mesa de Gryffindor mientras el pequeño castaño gritaba por sus papás…

Todos los presentes hacían sendas muecas de asco, mientras los patriarcas Potter ayudaban a su hijo y salían casi corriendo de hay, dos chicos Slytherin chocaban sus manos en señal de éxito… Los tres Potter no fueron vistos lo que restaba del día…

Un halcón entro rápidamente dejando caer una carta frente a Draco y Harry que se miraron y rieron, abrieron la carta para leer:

_Harry y Draco Malfoy:_

_No se como lograron meter ese animalejo muggle en casa y menos desde tan lejos, solo les diré que estarán castigados hasta navidad, su padre se ha quedado afónico de tanto gritar, los elfos corrían intentando atrapar a esa cosa causando un gran desastre en la mansión y eso no es lo peor lo peor es que ese bicho ha mordido destruyendo así mi gran tapete verde botella que tanto adoraba, espero que ambos estén satisfechos se han quedado sin dulces hasta navidad._

_Atte. Narcissa Malfoy._

—Te apuesto que en tres días tendremos nuestros dulces…

—Lo empiezo a dudar Harry… mamá amaba ese tapete…

—Vayamos a clase tenemos que planear nuestras siguientes bromas…

* * *

La semana había pasado entre bromas, pero nadie tenia pruebas que los acusara así que salían normalmente bien librados, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas…

— ¡Harry James Potter!

—Soy Harry Abraxas Malfoy no se cuantas veces se lo tendré que repetir profesor Potter, pero ¿Qué desea?

— ¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE ERES GAY!

—Dudo que le importe profesor, pero si le sirve de algo, sí soy gay y Draco es mi pareja

—Te internaremos en san mungo…

—Usted no puede hacer eso pues solo es un simple maestro mas…

—Le sugiero Potter que deje de meterse con mi pareja a menos que quiera que se lo comunique a mi padre…

* * *

Había sido molestado por casi todos los profesores para que elevaran a los chicos Malfoy un año, pero Johan no mostraba tal inteligencia y poder… no se podía haber equivocado ¿verdad?... Rogaba a merlín que no fuera así pues de lo contrario tendrían la guerra perdida… El quería ganar… ganar seria tener poder y si para eso necesitaba secuestrar a los chicos lo haría sin consideración alguna… si tenia que matar a Draco lo haría… el fin justificaba los medios…

* * *

James y Lily no podían creerlo… su hijo aparte de ser Malfoy era ahijado de Severus Snape, pero no eso no era todo era gay y  
su pareja era Draco Malfoy, pero por supuesto Godric no era tan piadoso y su hijo mostraba gran capacidad para las artes oscuras algo que habían intentado evitar desde un principio… Merlín les estaba cobrando muy caro el no haber cuidado bien al principio de Harry… estaban viendo muy lejos la posibilidad de tenerlo de regreso pues Lucius no dejaba de entrometerse en el camino mientras ambos chicos lo hacían mas pesado aun…

—Mañana iremos al ministerio para pedir la custodia de Harry…

—James… el nos odiara…

— ¿Prefieres que este con ellos?

—No, claro que no solo… se ve feliz…

—Lily mañana iremos con Shacklebolt y pediremos la custodia absoluta mas una orden de alejamiento…

* * *

Hooolaaa como se los prometi aqui esta el cap algo corregido y algo mas largo pero solo un poco empecemos con los review:

Evan Akira-kun: hahaha son tan lindos haciendo frete juntos *-* hahaha gracias haha tengo noticias empeze a escribir otro fic algo similar a este la trama es sobre un Harry traicionado por sus amigos y Albus un Draco q lo ayuda sin saber por q y un Harry Slytherin... espero te pases x ahy cuando la suba...

susigabi: No es q sea majadero solo es un poco bastante rencoroso ahha Potter? sinceramente lo dudo pero ya veremos q se le ocurre a mi muy loca cabeza...

Alfy-Malfoy: hahaha Gracias Alfy es un gusto leerte de nuevo hahahah lo se es para dar un toq de suspenso tu sabes pero puedee q en "la ultima y la otra" estes correcto pero Severus y Quirrel no tienen nada q ver... hahha saludos...

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: hahaha lo se es un copleto alcornoq pero con esos padres como podemos culparlo? hahaha lo se me compadesco de Dumbly hahahaha lo pagara muuy caro...

satorichiva: Seehh son taaan monos q me los comeria a besos obvio habra muchos problemas pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas pero el q qiere puede...

Nerey: Lo seee pero pronto cambiaran las cosas... bueno no tanto... ohh lo se hahaha yo tambien lo hacia y era tan genial lo malo era cuando te cachaban hahaha gracias bss.

ana: hahaha muchas gracias hahaha

taly: muchas gracias :D

Talyta: gracias hahaha muy pronto lo descubriras... estamos por presenciar la entraada triunfal de Voldy...

Lara: Muchas gracias... ohh lo se por eso no elimine mi fic con q a las lectoras les guste es mas q suficiente hahaha gracias lo se las hire corrigiendo de a poco en poco hahaha gracias :DD te estare esperando...

ShotaMononoke: hahaha eso es fabuloso hahaha lo se sufriran x haber dañado a mi pobre Harry...

Bueno eso es todo por ahorita hahaha ahora subo el siguiente chap :DD


	9. El juicio

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 9 El juicio

Las cosas nunca eran miel sobre hojuelas era algo que los Malfoy tenían muy presente los cuatro esperaban el contra-ataque de los Potter sin miedo ni angustia pues un Malfoy siempre era leal… la notificación del ministerio había llegado a Malfoy Mannor una semana después del inicio de clases a Hogwarts y ese mismo día hubo junta familiar…

— ¿Qué haremos padre? —Pregunto Harry colérico—.

—El ministerio nos cita el sábado siete de noviembre a las catorce horas para un juicio, los cuatro asistiremos con los papeles de adopción y custodia absoluta, si la disputa se hace mas grande te harán declarar con veritaserum Harry si eso pasa tendremos que dar dinero pues te robamos de ese internado, los Potter probablemente serán mandados un periodo de dos meses a Azkaban por maltrato infantil no pasara de mas —Explico Lucius pensando en todas las situaciones que se podrían dar—.

— ¿No tenemos entonces que temer? —Curioso Draco—.

—No, todo estará bien se los aseguro…

* * *

Los Potter estaban ansiosos pues al día siguiente tendrían un juicio por la custodia de su pequeño… no seria fácil, pero eran los padres biológicos tenían mas posibilidades de ganar o eso pensaban ellos…

Johan estaba harto de su gemelo, siempre lo ridiculizaba en clases algo que lo enfurecía pues Harry nunca hacia nada… siempre platicando con su novio otra cosa que lo encolerizaba y le daba asco… tenia homofobia le asqueaba verlos tan juntos… mañana habría un juicio y esperaba que el resultado dañara a Harry…

* * *

Harry y Draco estaban acostados en su jardín sonriéndose tierna mente…

—Este lugar es donde nos besamos por primera vez…

—Lo se fue lo mas especial que pudo pasar…

—Harry has pensado en… —Draco se interrumpió avergonzado—-

— ¿En que, que dragón? —Pregunto el moreno curioso—.

—Nuestro futuro…

—Claro que si… espero que sigamos juntos… nos casemos… tengamos unos preciosos hijos y unos nietos aun mas encantadores… —Relato completamente sonrojado—.

—Prometo que haré lo posible por cumplir esa vida que tanto deseas… seria lo mejor que me podría pasar… —Contesto el rubio besando a su novio sonriente—.

* * *

El día había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos chicos era la hora de ir al ministerio ambos vestían una túnica formal el rubio de color verde botella mientras el moreno de un azul oscuro, bajaron de la mano para encontrarse a sus padres ya arreglados Lucius iba con una túnica negra con adornos plata mientras Narcissa vestía con un carísimo vestido negro hasta la rodilla con un escote en V

Se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron en el ministerio caminaban con elegancia…la aristocracia era algo que nadie podía negar al verlos, rápidamente llegaron a la sala de juicio donde se sentaron unos a lados de los otros con la mirada alta orgullosos sin mas…

Los Potter llegaban algo desarreglos unos minutos después de la hora predicha.

—Buenos días como saben soy el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt estamos hoy reunidos para discutir la patria protestad del señor Harry James Potter —Anuncio el hombre alto y moreno—.

—Si me disculpa ministro aquí no hay ningún Harry James Potter solo se encuentra Harry Abraxas Malfoy y aquí están los papeles que lo afirman —Interrumpió Lucius dándole los papeles de adopción y custodia—.

El wizengamot entero leyó los documentos mientras Albus Dumbledore jefe de el mismo negaba con la cabeza dudaba seriamente que sus mas fieles seguidores ganaran este juicio.

—He de disculparme, pero no entiendo todo este asunto —Declaro completamente confundido Kingsley—.

—Si me permite se lo explicare…

—Adelante Lucius…

—Hace poco mas de 6 años mande a mi hijo Draco a un internado muggle por razones privadas mientras el estaba hay internaron a Harry estaba totalmente desnutrido, sin vacunas, su ropa completamente rota, sus pocas pertenencias constaban de libros y una que otra ropa vieja, cuando fui a sacar a mi progenitor me encontré con la sorpresa deber al desconocido Potter, lo saque de hay pensando en darle una vida mejor, arregle todos los tramites y lo adopte cambiando así su nombre , me dieron en el mundo muggle su custodia por el mal estado del niño pedí la custodia en el mundo mágico y me la cedieron de inmediato; El a crecido en mi familia como un hijo mas, le hemos dado desde ropa hasta el cariño que necesitaba, así que le pido no me arrebate al mi segundo hijo —Relato Lucius mirando a todos los presentes mientras Harry intentaba no bajar la cabeza al recordar el estado tan lamentable en el que lo habían encontrado, Draco apretó su mano dándole el confort suficiente—.

—Señor James Potter ¿Por qué luego de seis años ha reclamado la custodia del señorito Malfoy? —Pregunto Dolores Umbredige—.

—Después de haber metido a Harry al internado fui a ver como estaba encontrándome con la sorpresa de que no estaba hay… nadie me dio una explicación solo que de un día para otro el niño no estaba pusimos muchos hechizos localiza dores que en un principio funcionaron pero fallaron estrepitosamente y dimos por muerto al niño, hace una semana lo vimos de nuevo convertido en un Malfoy —Contesto firmemente el castaño matando con la mirada al patriarca Malfoy—.

—Señora Potter ¿Podría decirnos por que el señor Malfoy estaba en el estado ya descrito? —Pregunto otro miembro del juzgado; Albus Dumbledore suspiraba sabia que sus más fieles seguidores irían un tiempo a Azkaban—.

—El…

—Lo que paso señor fue que me castigaban por absurdas cosas como mis primeras muestras de magia sin comer, nunca me compraron ropa, ni juguetes, mi habitación era el sótano de la mansión, aprendí solo a leer y escribir, la atención de los señores Potter siempre fue hacia su hijo Johan, cuando me metieron al internado fue por encontrarme un libro sobre Artes Oscuras que me había encontrado en la biblioteca privada Potter, estuve hay unos días conociendo a Draco antes de que mi padre el señor Lucius Malfoy fuera por el susodicho me encontró llevándome con el dándome todo lo que necesitaba usted sabe ropa, juguetes, una enorme y lujosa habitación, medicamentos, atención y si me dejaran opinar sobre el asunto me niego totalmente a volver a un vida de miseria teniendo unos padres que si me quieren —Declaro Harry fingiendo llorar causando una gran ternura hacia el y una furia hacia los Potter de parte de todos—.

—Yo como ministro de magia de Londres, Inglaterra doy la completa custodia de Harry Abraxas Malfoy a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy antes Black y condeno a James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter Evans de soltera a cinco meses en Azkaban bajo los cargos de maltrato infantil hacia Harry Abraxas Malfoy antes Harry James Potter —Anuncio mientras los Potter miraban todo sorprendidos—.

—Los daños no han sido graves Kingsley…

—La pena será mínima que consta de dos meses bajo arresto domiciliario sin posibilidad de hacer magia que no sea la elemental —Anuncio Shacklebolt haciendo un accio a las varitas de los enjuiciados — Y 10,000 galeones para el afectado, mientras Lucius Malfoy será multado con 2,000…

—Los aurores Sirus Black y Remus Lupin serán los encargados de vigilarlos —Exclamo Albus antes de que el ministro se le adelantara—.

—Pueden retirarse…

* * *

Como lo prometi aqui esta recurden q el cap anterior ya esta corregido y sus reviews contestados y un poco alargado ehh :DD hahaha espero les haya gustado :/ aun q si soy sincera a mi no tanto :( pero a contestar review´s:

Evan Akira-Kun: Hahahah seehh qise metrle algo de humor entre tanto drama hahaha gracias hahaha aqui tienes el sig capi haha :)

ana: hahaha claro q son novios y son lindos y chiqitos y besables haha ok no lo se y lo sufriran :DD bss

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Se q suena raro pero nunca me parecio buena idea de Dumbledore de director seehh sera poderoso y todo pero es infantil y raro y me da la cuestion q es malo el pudo haber hecho q Sirius no fuera a la carcel,el pudo hacer muchas cosas q no hizo... pero bueenoo hahaha eso estuvo wenial hahaha gracias x tus review´s hahaha espeor hayas disfrutado un pocode este cap.

anlemoto: hahaha pronto pronto aparecera ahahaha sehh y lo pagara carisimo hahaha chaoo

Eso fue todo fueron muy pocos los q dejaron review y no les miento me entristecio un poco pero bueno a qui esta y ya :DD espero dejen review y nos vemos en el proximo cap :DD

att. Bellatrix Hale


	10. 2 grado y broma maestra

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

* * *

Capitulo 10 Segundo grado y broma maestra

Salieron los cuatro de la sala de juicio impresionados no les molestaba haber perdido esos dos mil galeones pues habían ganado ocho mil les molestaba el hecho que los Potter no fueran a parar a Azkaban como merecían, las influencias de Dumbledore habían sido muchas, salieron del ministerio rápidamente y se aparecieron en su casa abrazándose de inmediato felices de no haber sido separados.

Suspiraron y fueron al comedor sonriendo después de todo habían salido bien librados.

—Realmente crees que los hagan pasar dos meses en su casa ¿Qué pasara con las clases? —Pregunto Draco curioso—.

—Técnicamente estarán encerrados… en Hogwarts… serán vigilados por el lobo y el traidor —Contesto Lucius—.

—Dejemos ese tema y empecemos a almorzar —Sugirió Narcissa mientras aparecía la comida—.

* * *

Los Potter se habían quedado anonadados habían perdido la custodia de su hijo, diez mil galeones y pasarían dos meses en arresto domiciliario.

—Kingsley son maestros en Hogwarts no podre conseguir dos sustitutos por dos meses —Hablo Albus conciliadoramente—

—Lo único que puedo hacer es hacer el arresto en Hogwarts, pero no podrán acercarse a 10 metros de la puerta principal y serán todo el tiempo vigilados por los aurores—Comento Shacklebolt furioso— Agradece que no han sido mandados a Azkaban…

* * *

Johan no podía creerlo su gemelo había salido bien librado mientras que sus padres tendrían que estar encerrados por dos meses siendo vigilados todo el tiempo por sus tíos… Se vengaría… el lunes empezaría su plan de venganza… y si era necesario matar al rubio lo haría, pero Harry Malfoy pagaría….

El lunes llego muy pronto para el disgusto de los adolecentes Malfoy, suspiraron mientras se vestían para clases, era cansino seguir en primer grado sabiendo todos los temas, se tomaron de la mano y bajaron al gran comedor notando de inmediato a los dos nuevos integrantes en la mesa de profesores y la mirada de muerte de parte de el chico Potter; ignorando a todos desayunaron entre susurros para luego encaminarse hacia pociones.

— Señores Malfoy el director quiere verlos —Anuncio Severus detrás de ellos—.

Ambos suspiraron y se encaminaron hacia el despacho del viejo no sabían que querría, pero a mal paso darle prisa, entraron al despacho encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a sus padres y a los Potter por completo.

—Buenos días —Saludaron al unísono y sus padres se levantaron cediéndoles el lugar que de inmediato ocuparon notando que sus padres se ponían detrás de ellos en una actitud completamente protectora algo raro en ellos.

—Ya estamos completos así que al grano —Comento Lucius con tono frio—.

—He notado el desempeño de sus hijos a lo largo de esta semana y por decisión de los maestros he decidido adelantarlos un año a los tres, pero para eso necesito su permiso —Anuncio viendo significativamente a los Potter—.

—Debería adelantar de una vez a quinto año les he enseñado todos los temas a mis hijos —Contesto el patriarca Malfoy— Pero bueno tiene mi permiso para adelantarlos a segundo año.

—También estamos de acuerdo de que adelantes a Johan a segundo grado —Concedió James—.

—Señores Malfoy ¿Qué clase quieren tomar?

—Aritmacia, Ruinas Antiguas, Encantamientos, Aparición y queremos quitar adivinación, estudios muggles, vuelo, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Astronomía—Respondió de inmediato Draco enojando a los Potter pues no había dejado decidir a su hijo—.

—Aquí tiene su horario señor Malfoy —Le tendió un papelito mientras se volteaba hacia Harry—¿Y usted que clases desea tomar o quitar señor Malfoy? —.

—Creo que Draco ha mencionado que clases queremos y para ello necesito mi horario —Comento interrumpiendo el moreno—.

Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente mientras le tendía otro papel similar, los cuatro se despidieron educadamente y se retiraron con su elegancia innata.

* * *

Los Potter miraban impotentes semejante escena de perfección… su hijo sonreía abiertamente pues había pasado a segundo grado luego de una semana de estudios como era de esperarse Johan tomo las clases mas fáciles como adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, estudios muggles, astronomía y herbologia.

La noticia de que tres alumnos serian adelantados un año se corrió como pólvora todos miraban a los tres con envidia y uno que otro con agrado.

* * *

Las cosas con el chico Potter eran algo insoportable lo tenían pegado como chicle intentando fastidiarles la vida, empezaban a hartarse de aquel comportamiento y no era bueno hartar a dos Malfoy y menos los mas bromistas de todos, empezaron a planear una broma maestra, algo que haría que Potter no se les acercara en un buen tiempo.

Las clases para ambos chicos eran horribles estaban igual que la semana pasada no había temática nueva cada trabajo practico o teórico era perfecto, no había falla alguna, los maestros se irritaban ante el hecho que no prestaran atención, pues era casi una burla para sus estudios y a veces olvidaban que estaban con los de segundo y hacían preguntas de cuarto o quinto grado dirigidas hacia ambos chicos que nunca dudaron en alguna respuesta.

Pero para los maestros eso no era peor… era peor el hecho que Johan no podía con nada y tenían que sacarle un supera las expectativas por orden del director, pero si fuera por ellos seria regresado a primer grado.

* * *

Lucius estaba sorprendido al no recibir ni una broma de parte de sus bribones hijos en una semana, algo planeaban y era algo grande, sabia el y su esposa que si la broma que planeaban no era para el tendrían que ir al colegio pues seria para los Potter… y realmente rogaba que fuera para ellos, la broma pasada lo había dejado sin habla durante unas horas y un horrible dolor de garganta.

* * *

Era la hora… ambos chicos estaban listos… su cuerpo estaba listo… no sabia como los atraería… como lograría que se unieran a el… pero lo haría… Dumbledore no podía tenerlos primero… no podía…

* * *

No sabia ya que hacer… esos chicos cada vez se notaban mas oscuros… se inclinaban mas hacia las artes oscuras… su salvador era un inepto y realmente no deseaba pensar que se había equivocado de chico… pues si era así tenia que actuar rápido… destruir a los Malfoy y quedarse con ese chico pasara lo que pasara el ganaría la guerra…

* * *

Sabia lo que planeaba Dumbledore y no le gustaba… el Lord estaba despertando su marca lo decía… a él no le importaría morir solo deseaba que esos dos chicos estuvieran a salvo… el sabia la verdad… el sabia que Harry era el elegido… no lo diría la seguridad de Draco y Harry era primero… lucharía contra todo y todos para defender a esa familia… esa que lo había acogido como uno mas… esa que lo eligieron para cuidar a sus dos pequeños… haría todo… aun que eso supusiera traicionar a su maestro y su mentor…

* * *

Harry y Draco tenían todo hecho… solo esperaban el momento indicado para hacerlo… si el Potter quería jugar… ellos ganarían… habían notado que era su mayor asco… el ser homosexual… no le gustaría nada su broma… lo sabían y por ello lo hacían… tenían que ser cuidadosos pues la broma seria demasiado y estarían en riesgo de expulsión que valdría la pena, pero no deseaban ir a otra escuela… sonrieron malignamente mientras preparaban los últimos detalles de como hacer a Johan Potter en Johana Potter…

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza no he podido actualizar :/ mi compu a muerto pero prometo no tardar tanto en volver a subir por ahora no puedo contestar review pero la proxima semana prometo contestar todo y volver a subir cap dale? dejen reviews y espero haya disfrutado el cap :D el proximo cap Johana Potter hara su aparicion :)

Dejen review


	11. Broma y desaparición

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 11 Broma y desaparición...

Las cosas habían sido planeadas cuidadosamente, no podían permitirse un solo error pues eso les costaria su estadia en el colegio.

Sonrieron al ver aquella poción que habían sacado de un libro de la biblioteca Malfoy; era oscura porsupuesto y su tiempo de duración era bastante largo.

— Empecemos el plan —Susurro Draco con una sonrisa maligna—.

—Dobby —Llamo el pelinegro haciendo que su elfo personal apareciera —Quiero que pongas esto en la comida de Johan Potter sin que nadie lo note —Ordenó sonriente mientras el elfo desaparecia con la pocion—.

Salieron de su sala común como todos los días encontrandose a Johan a pocos metros de ahí, siguieron su camino ignorando todo lo que había platicaron de la siguiente broma a su padre.

Llegaron al comedor rapidamente sentandose en su acostumbrado lugar y comenzaron a desayunar esperando a que la broma por fin comenzara.

Johan llego al comedor un minuto despúes, se sento y empezo a comer sin modales algunos, comio hasta sacearse, empezo a sentir que algo le crecia en el pecho y una sensacion bastante rara en su hombría, pocos segundos despues su cabello crecio y crecio, todos lo miraban impresionados...

Johan Potter... Parecia... Era... Una... Chica...

Sus progenitores corrieron hacia el antes de que se desmayara, lo cargaron y se lo llevaron a la enfermeria, mientras todos empezaban a reir a carcajadas.

Dos chicos se sonrieron con complicidad y se levantaron para salir del comedor sin saber que alguien planeaba algo en su contra...

El dîa paso sin que lograran ver como habia quedado su broma para decepción de ambos, suspiraron aburridos pues la tematica nuevamente era algo que ya sabían, los maestros ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos pasandose notitas o haciendose uno que otro arrumaco.

—Señores Malfoy el director solicita su precencia en su oficina —Les avisó Minerva McGonnagal entrando al salón de DCAO—.

Ambos chicos cogieron su mochila y siguierón a la maestra preguntandose que querría ahora el director, sabían que no podria ser de la broma de Johan pues no habia forma posible para que se enterara.

Entraron a la oficina encontrandose de inmediato con sus padres y los Potter aun con Johan como chica; saludaron a sus padres con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno Dumbledore, ¿Para que nos has reunido? —Pregunto Lucius algo divertido al ver al chico Potter—.

—Los profesores han llegado a la conclucion que sus hijos necesitan un reto mayor que el segundo año...

—Suficiente, aceptamos pasen a mis chicos a tercer grado, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer asi que si nos disculpan nos retiramos —Sin esperar respuesta los cuatro Malfoy salieron—.

—No quiero saber por que el chico Potter estaba convertido en mujer, pero se que ustedes tienen que ver en ello asi que intenten no meterse en mas problemas —Comento Lucius medio en serio me dio en broma—.

Los patriarcas Malfoy se retiraron del colegio mientras sus hijos sonreian pues habian pasado rapidamente a un tercer grado sin dificultad.

Caminaban tomados de la mano por el bosque prohibido sin notar que alguien los seguia de cerca.

—Te amo Harry... Eres lo mas importante para mi...

—Y yo a ti tambien Draco, te amo demasiado... Fuiste tu quien me saco de entre las sombras — Se acercaron para darse un ligero beso cuando un hechizo les pego sin haberlo podido notar... Calleron al piso inconcientes aun tomados de la mano... Alguien los separo llevandose a uno de ellos sin dificultad... Esa persona sonreia satisfecho...

Desperto con un gran dolor en la cabeza y confundido, abrio los ojos viendo todo blanco... La enfermeria... Volteo buscando a su compañero sin encontrarlo, pero si encontrando a sus padres mirandolo fijamente.

— ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no esta aqui? ¿Qué sucedio? —Pregunto al borde del colapso su amor no estaba, sus padres lo veian desesperado—.

—Severus te encontro ayer por la noche en el bosque prohibido, desmayado y con un golpe en la cabeza... Te trajo hasta aca y salio a buscarlo... No hay rastro de el... Su nombre en el tapete familiar de la mansion empieza a verse borroso... Esta al borde de la muerte... —Explico ausente Lucius Malfoy—.

—Estabamos en el bosque hablando sobre nuestro nuevo logro... Estabamos por besarnos... Alguien nos ataco... —Gruño desesperado, se levanto sin importar lastimarse —Tengo que encontrarlo...

Salio corriendo de la habitacion sin notar como su madre lo intentaba detener mirando a su pequeño rogando que no le sucediera nada...

Observaba al muchacho amarrado de las manos mientras sus pies colgaban, tenia varios cortes por los latigazos que le habia dado... Un corte profundo a un lado del corazón... No sobreviviria para mañana, moriria desangrado... Faltaban dos...

Se alejo de ahí satisfecho...

Sentia que se moria, le dolia todo, sentia diferentes cortes en su cuerpo, las manos entumecidas , los labios resecos y un dolor insoportable en el pecho... Sabia que no sobreviviria... Er a mucho el dolor que sentia... Su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer fue... Te amo mi amor...

Se habia enterado de inmediato de el secuestro de Malfoy era su oportunidad... Ayudaria al otro chico a encontrar a su pareja para que se unieran por fin a el... Sabia que estaba desechando lo que no necesitaba... Pero el si... Era la hora...

Se sentia incompleto su otro yo no estaba... Su amor... Su complemento habia desaparecido... Se lo habian llevado lejos de el... Su magia empezaba a destruir todo el bosque cerca de el...

Alguien pagaria por esto, mataria a quien le habia hecho daño y si moria... Moriria con el luego de torturar al bastardo que lo habia provocado, le quitaria dedo por dedo... Haria de sus ultimos momentos un infierno...

Por que su dragón era intocable... Por que Draco Malfoy seria vengado por el...

Por que Harry Malfoy seria un demonio entre sombras...

Lo siento lo siento lo siento pero mi lap murio por la paz del amor y mis papas no qieren comprarme una nueva y en celular es pesado escribir tanto aparte que tengo mas errores ortograficos asi que lo siento D: pero bueno aqui tienen espero les haya gustado... Y feliz año y navidad tarde. :( los qiero :DD... Dejen review eso me motiva a seguir adelante :DD

Contesto review's:

Princes-Slash: perdon por la tardanza hahah esto es el principio hahaha pero quien sabe... Hahaha gracias por tu review.

Evan Akira-kun: hahahhaa gracias me encanta q aun me leas hahaha pues siento la tardanza juro intentare escribir mas pero pff se me entumen losdedos D: gracias por seguir leyendo :D

azamariasp: hahaha gracias eso es genial pues perdon la tardanza pero aqui esta :D espero leerte de nuevo.

satorichiva: pues dumbledore es famoso pero pronto se acabara su reinado creo... No pueden adelantar a dos sin el elegido quedaria en ridiculo hahhhaa mas... Pues perdon por la tardanza y espero leerte de nuevo :D...

Alexsis: Lamento decepcionarte hahaha eso vendra en el proximo capitulo supongo hahaha puede puede hahaha pronto se aclarara todo... Gracias :D

Bueno gracias porlos review hahaha dejen review me motivan a apurarme :D


	12. Cambios

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 12 Cambios...

Harry buscaba en silencio cualquier rastro de su dragón, estaba en plena madrugada en el bosque prohibido cuando escucho que lo llamaban, curioso empezó a seguir aquella misteriosa vos, no pensaba realmente que estaba haciendo le dolía horrores la cabeza y moría de sueño, pero su Draco era mas importante que todo.

—Empezaba a dudar si vendrías pequeño Malfoy —Comento esa vos algo burlona—.

— ¿Para qué me ha llamado? —Pregunto el morocho agresivo—.

—Ha hacer una tregua, yo te ayudo a encontrar a tu pareja y ustedes se unen a mi —Contesto seriamente—.

— ¿Sabe dónde esta Draco? —Harry lo miro esperanzado—.

—Aun no, pero pronto...

—Cuando sepa su ubicación busqueme...

Harry se dio media vuelta y siguio buscando sin encontrar alguna pista de amado...

Los dias pasaban y el nombre de Draco se había borrado aun mas... Ahora solo era un borron ilegible... Los patriarcas Malfoy contratarón a muchas personas ofrecían mucho dinero por su hijo, pero nada funcionaba; Harry no había ido a visitarlos ni siquiera regreso al colegio... Estaba desaparecido, pero aun a pesar de la preocupación sabian que estaba bien pues su nombre en el mural estaba intacto. Mientras tanto Johan Potter celebraba la desaparición de aquellos a quienes odiaba.

Había sido dificil acostumbrarse a ser chica, usar brazieres, al principio sintio que el mundo se le caia en cima pues ser chica no era lo que el realmente hubiera esperado y aunque el director le hubiera dejado no asistir a clases, salir al comedor y todo ello, era una verguenza horrible verse asi... Y todo por esos idiotas Malfoy y sus pociones oscuras... Sabía que habian sido ellos y se vengaria de aquella verguenza tan grande...

FlasBack

Empezaba a despertar de aquel terrible sueño donde era convertido en mujer, abrio los ojos notando la blancura del lugar, se paro observando que la pesadilla no lo era realmente.

—Señor Potter se que esto sera dificil, pero le han sumistrado una pocion que aun no esta identificada por lo cual no tenemos la cura, su cuerpo ha sido cambiado al de una mujer, tendra los mismos sintomas de una, la regla, la vanidad y apesar que el director ha permitido que su uniforme sea el mismo de antes, gracias a si vanidad no sera realmente agradable si elefecto dura mas de dos semanas sera transladado a San Mungo —Termino la enfermera mirando fijamente al chico—.

—QUE! NO! ME NIEGO SER UNA CHICA POR NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO! —Grito desesperado muriendose de la verguenza—.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer jovencito —Contesto conciliadoramente la enfermera—.

—No saldre de aqui hasta ser un chico —Advirtio—.

—Esto tendra que solucionarlo con sus padres y el director...

— Y mis padres?

— No han reaccionado bien... Se desmayaron al saber que la pocion te hizo una chica en todo sentido y que podrian gustarte los hombres mientras estes asi, cayeron en mala pocicion y James se ha roto el tobillo mientras que Lily ha tenido una contucion...

Dejo de escuchar cuandola enfermera pronuncio el gustar de los hombres... No seria posible verdad? Esos idiotas lo habian hecho... Un... Monstruo... Callo desmayado al momento...

Fin de Flash Back

Despues de eso la enfermera tuvo que darles un tranquilizante pues era mucho para sus nervios, todo el dia se la pasaron en la enfermeria hasta que el director los llamo para a visarles de un nuevo adelanto de año.

Al dia siguiente fue algo fenomenal pues todo el colegio se habia enterado del secuestro de Draco Malfoy y la desaparicion de su gemelo, esperaba encontraran al rubio muerto para que su gemelo sufriera.

Los tres Potter eran drogados con calmantes y habian sido encerrados en sus habitaciones pues la verguenza era demasiada...

Habian sido dias terribles en los que apenas si descansaba o comia algo, sabía que tenia que apurarse su hermoso dragón podria salir muerto.

No habia pista del paradero de su novio, pero el no se rendiria, toco una rama sintiendo de inmediato el acostumbrado jalon de estomago que representaba la aparicion.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo mi pequeño Malfoy-Potter —Saludo un señor de pelo negro y ojos negros la magia delataba un glamour, sin esperarselo ataco a Harry amarrandolo de pies y manos—.

—Soy Malfoy-Black y por tu bien sera mejor que me sueltes —Escupio enojado Harry—.

—Como sea —Rio divertido mientras lo arrastraba por la casucha vieja donde se encontraban, abrio la puerta y avento a Harry—.

—Lamentaras... —Se callo al ver a su rubio colgado de las manos mientras la sangre recorria su cuerpo, la puerta se cerro sin que el lo notara—.

Se libro de las cadenas con magia sin varita y corrio hacia su compañero a quien tambien libero y empezo a curar, no podia hacer mucho por que apesar de saber medimagia necesitaba pociones; lo acosto poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio su cabello rogando que no muriera.

Las horas pasaron y Draco no despertaba, poco a poco noto que su ahora indefenso rubio habia sido drogado con la pocion muertos en vida...

—Eres mas poderoso de lo que aparentas realmente, has logrado curar los cortes que le hice con mis latigos venenosos y aquella apuñalada aun lado de su corazón...

—MALDITO DESGRACIADO! —Grito Harry enfurecido por culpa de ese mal nacido su pequeño estaba dañado—.

—Tranquilo hare un trato contigo, te unes a mi y a cambio liberare a tu dragóencito —Comento feliz de la vida—.

— ¿En que lado estas tu? —Pregunto pues sabia que con esa respuesta sabria quien habia sido el malnacido—.

—No tan rapido si te digo sabras quien soy, piensalo, pero recuerda que entre mas tiempo este dormido con esa pocion mas lento se hacen sus latidos...

Harry acariciaba el cabello de Draco suavemente se uniria a ese mal nacido logrando que su dragón saliera y luego escaparia.

—Espero ya lo hayas pensado —Comento el señor entrando—.

—Acepto, pero primero quiero que Draco sea transferido a la mansion Malfoy —Exigio el moreno seguro de su mismo—.

— ¿Crees en verdad eso? Haremos un juramento inquebrantable —Le tendio la mano derecha el viejo—.

Harry suspiro, pero el amor que sentia por Draco era mas grande, se levanto dejando cuidadosamente a su amor y tomo la mano ofrecida.

— ¿Tu, Harry James Potter juras unirte a mi hasta que yo lo desee a cambio de la libertad y translacion de Draco Lucius Malfoy a la mansion Malfoy? —Hablo seriamente mientras una luz empezaba a envolver sus manos—.

—Lo juro...

El hechizo se completo y el rubio fue transladado a su mansion donde sus padres lo antendieron preocupados ahora por su otro hijo.

—Muy bien Harry ahora iras al cuartel general donde estaras tres dias mas antes de regresar a Hogwarts donde deberas convivir mas con los Potter —Ordeno se aparecia en el cuartel—.

Draco estaba en su cama pensando en su amor... Lo habia sentido junto a el... Sabia que se habia sacrificado por el y dolia como los mil demonios, preferia aquella tortura a la que fue sometido si con eso tenia a su morocho a un lado...

Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla... Sus ojos demostraban un gran dolor... Un dolor que no solo el sentia...

Narcissa sentia que moriria de tanto dolor primero su dragón y ahora su pequeño, apesar de tener de regreso a Draco y saber que Harry estaba sano lo extrañaba.

Aquel niño que habia sido sacado de aquel internado con ropas viejas, sin juguetes y con una gran variedad de libros... Con una mirada fria... Sin sentimientos... Aquel niño le habia devuelto la felicidad despues de saber que no podria tener mas hijos... Al hacer feliz a su hijo... Aquel niño que habia sacrificado su libertad por la de Draco...

Lagrimas recorrian el bello rostro de aquella mujer... Aquella mujer a la cual le habian arrebatado a su hijo...

Lucius intentaba ser fuerte por Narcissa y Draco, pero no podia... Harry era mucho para el... Lo amaba tanto como Draco... Aquel niño que casi no hablaba le dio felicidad cuando llego a sus vidas...

El fue muchas veces el pilar de Draco... El les habia enseñado que las artes oscuras no se ocupaban solo para matar y torturar...

Haria todo por que regresara a sus vidas sano y salvo por que a un Malfoy... A sus hijos no se les tocaba...

En el rostro decidido de aquel hombre se notaba la tristeza de ver desaparecido a su hijo... Sus ojos repletos de lagrimas que no queria derramar...

Tenia por fin en sus manos al chiquillo Malfoy-Potter... Habia logrado su cometido... Habia vencido sobre aquella familia tan prepotente... Ganaria la guerra sin importar que... El tendria el poder... El manejaria aquel mundo a su antojo... Por que el era el mejor...

Sabia que su ahijado necesitaria ayuda, pero no sabia quien lo tenia... Si era Albus o era el recien aparecido Voldemort, por que ese dia su lord los habia llamado...

Flash Black

Estaba haciendo una pocion calmante pues sus nervios estaba alterados Draco estaba con muchas heridas y Harry desaparecido, tomo un cucharon para revolvere cuando sintio que el brazo se le quemaba... Aquella marca volvia...

Corrio hacia donde estaba su traje guardado y se cambio apareciendo poco despues donde su lord los solicitaba.

—Atacaremos Azkaban...

—Tendras que volver al colegio...

—No lo hare... No sin el...

"Ni juego al azar, ni creo en la casualidad" En serio perdonen las faltas de ortografía el celular apesta u.u pero aqui tienen nuevo cap hahahha gracias por todos esos review's hahahha quien creen q sea? Voldy, Dumbly, otro? Dejen review y haganme feliz y tambien presionenme leyendo sus reviews me insipiro hahaha lo se lo se chantaje pero despues de todo soy una Slytherin no? :DD

Contesto review's:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: hahahaha tendras que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo hahahaha solo te dire pobre pobre de ellos... Hahaha espero tu review :D

Ying Vampire: Yep u.u pobre dragoncito hahaha gracias :DD

kotte: Yo mas no te imaginas cuanto u.u mis dedos estan entumecidos de tanto escribir en el cel u.u pronto pronto hahahaha ten paciencia :DD gracias igualmente :)

Alexsis: Aqui tienes lo poco sobre Johanna Potter hahahha es el chiste dejar en punto crucial para q sigan leyendo tactica Sly hahaha ok no hahaha tal vez en el proximo capitulo salga el responsable aun no lo se D: hahahaha :DD

satorichiva: Lo se lo siento pero es q si describia mas la venganza todas las sospechas serian a mis amores y no era eso posible hahahaa lo veras en los proximos capitulos pero no qisiera ser ellos hahahaha :DD

liziprincsama: Hahahaha espero hayas disfrutado el cap hahaha y pues ya ves termino siendo mi dragoncito u.u

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Por ahora no habra mucho de la venganza de harry pero veras q pronto pronto tal vez... O se uniraa ellos? Te dejare con la curiosidad hahahaha soy mala :DD

Bueno gracias porlos review hahaha dejen review me motivan a escribir rapido :D


	13. Planes :D

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 13 Planes...

Había sido obligado a volver al colegio... No le gustaba en lo mas minimo, todo le recordaba a Harry, sabía que estaba bien, pero no podía rescatarlo... Aquel juramento que su moreno le había hecho hacer se lo impedia...

Flash Back

Estaban recostados en el jardín como siempre, pero esta vez Harry estaba serio... Tenían 11 años poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

—Draco, ¿ Qué harias tu si desapareciera o me secuestraran? —Preguntó mirandolo fijamente su pregunta lo había descolocado bastante—.

—Todo, te buscaría y mataria al bastardo que te ha secuestrado, no descansaria hasta volver a tenerte frente a mi... A salvo —Contestó sin dudar, el no seria nada sin su novio—.

— ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto

— ¿Confias en mi?

—Dejaría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo — Empezaba a desesperarse un poco, su Harry nunca había sido tan misterioso—.

—Prometeme algo...

—Lo que sea...

Tomo su mano derecha y lo miro fijamente con una seriedad que lo atemorizaba...

—Draco Lucius Malfoy jurame que en caso de que sea secuestrado y mi nombre en el mural este intacto no me buscaras, jurame que en este caso no te pondras en peligro... Por nuestro amor, ¿Lo juras?

—No te buscare si tu nombre en el mural esta intacto... Si estas a salvo esperare a que regreses a mi... Por nuestro amor...

El juramento fue finalizado con un beso amoroso de parte de ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

Habia pasado apenas unos días y lo extrañaba horrores era imposible estar sin el... Tenía que hacer algo pronto...

La semana paso rápidamente y Harry volvió a Hogwarts... Su casa fue cambiada a Griffyndor... Draco cuando lo vio entrar corrio hasta el... Deteniendose a dos metros cuando vio su tunida ahora con el escudo Griffyndor... Harry paso ignorandolo directo hasta su gemelo donde se sento y empezo a comer... El rubio no sabia que pasaba, solo notaba la mirada orgullosa de los Potter mientras miraban a sus hijos...

Salió del comedor con prisa, pero sin correr... Un Malfoy no corria, se abrió paso hasta su dormitorio donde todas las cosas de su chico habían desaparecido...

Se tapo la cara con las manos mientras lloraba... Harry había vuelto con aquellos quienes los lastimaron tanto... Le había dado la espalda sin pensarselo... Tal vez era ese su plan... Secuestrarlo, liberarlo y quedarse con ellos, ahora entendía por que su nombre en el mural estaba intacto, todo había sido obra suya para abandonarlo...

Nunca lo había amado... Lo cambio sin mas por un Potter imbecíl, pero si el queria jugar el jugaria peor...

Escribió una carta a sus padres explicandole lo sucedido, pero sin mencionar cuanto le dolìa... El era un Malfoy orgulloso hasta el final.

Se arreglo para salir y demostrar que aquel juego no le dañaba en absoluto.

La carta que les llego no tenia sentido, despues de todo no creian que su segundo hijo había vuelto con aquellos seres tan despreciables, pero tenia sentido... Lucius se levanto dispuesto a investigar sobre aquel tema que tanto los perturbaba...

Cuando se dirigía al salón de pociones se encontro con la persona que menos deseaba ver, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba con una mueca burlona.

— ¿Así que has regresado aser un inservible Potter? —Comentó con toda la burla que podía—.

—Es mejor que ser un asqueroso mortifago —Respondio sorprendiendolo aun que no lo demostro, aquellos ojos volvian aser frios... Pasaron de un lindo verde esmeralda a un oscuro verde avada—.

— ¿Claro lo dices tu después de tanto? ¿Quién sabe mas de artes oscuras dime? —Pregunto provocativo notando como las personas se detenian a ver aquella discucion—.

—Debes tener cerca a tus amigos, pero aun mas a tus enemigos... Estudie artes oscuras para saber como derrotar... —Sin esperarselo Harry fue lanzado al aire por la magia elemental de un Draco enfurecido—.

—Despues de todo no eras lo que creia, no eres mas que un traidor león que a mordido la mano que le dio de comer...

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atras, le habia dolido si, pero aquello era lo mejor, cortar lo malo desde raíz.

Fue a su habitacion a escribir una nueva carta a sus padres... Una que definiria el rumbo de su vida...

El muchacho se había mostrado pasivo mientras estuvo en su cuartel, las cosas mejoraban para el ahora que lo tenia en sus manos, sus planes mejoraban poco a poco, lo habia obligado a convivir con sus verdaderos padres, estar con su gemelo y mas... Pronto el mundo magico veria que el mandaba.

Estaba adolorido Draco se habia enfurecido demasiado, tenia un gran moreton en la espalda y le dolia horrores, creia seriamente que se habia roto una costilla, pero si era sincero consigo mismo lo merecia eso y mas.

Suspiro levantandose para ducharse le tocaba pociones a primera hora y se tendria que enfrentar a la furia del rubio y de su padrino juntos.

Salio con el tiempo justo para llegar a su clase, suspiro antes de sentarse a un lado de su gemelo a la espera de que apareciera el furioso dragón el cual no aparecio y su padrino solo le dirigio una mirada de profundo desprecio para despues ignorarlo durante toda la clase.

El dia fue pesado y no encontro ala persona que buscaba, aparecío el mural Malfoy en su habitación fallando miserablemente... Aquello solo era posible si... ¿No lo harían verdad? No...

Salio corriendo en direccion al despacho de su padrino sin importar si lo vieran o no, corrio tan rápido como podía y al llegar entro sin tocar sorprendiendose al ver a Severus con una copa en la mano mirando fijamente la chimenea con una expresion de profunda tristeza que fue sustituida por una mascara de frialdad.

—Señor Potter no se quien se cree entrando asi a mi despacho, veinte puntos menos para su casa, ahora salga de aqui antes de que le ponga detencion, valla con Minerva si tiene algun inconveniente —Contesto friamente hiriendolo realmente... Severus nunca le habia hablado asi, ni cuando apenas lo conocia, pero aquello no era tan importante ahora—.

— ¿Dónde esta? ¿ A dónde han ido? —Pregunto desesperado—.

—Eso no es de su incumbecia, si los Malfoy se han ido es algo que a usted no le interesa retirese ahora mismo —Ordeno con furia—

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡ Necesito saber dónde estan!

— ¿Para que? ¿ Para volver a tracionarlos? Largo de aqui eres igual que tu padre... Eres igual a James Potter...

Una hora despues de recibir la primera carta recibiendo una nueva donde Draco les avisava que aun que les gustara o no se iria a su mansion de París y seria su decicion si lo metian a Dumistrang o no y los esperaba afuera de su sala común, suspirarón antes de ir por su hijo a Hogwarts, en camino se encontrarón con una escena horrible para ellos, los tres Potter y su niño diciendoles papás... Desaparecierón de ahí dolidos antes que notaran su precencia, se dirigieron por su hijo que los esperaba con todas sus cosas ya guardadas, los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y fueron al despacho del director notando su satisfaccion al ver que su unico hijo de sangre seria cambiado de colegio.

Ese mismo dia se fueron a París dejando totalmente limpia su mansion desapareciendo de ahí cualquier cosa oscura que se pudiera encontrar, hacieron una cuenta para Harry donde le depositarian dinero cada semana.

Su hijo apesar de su mascara de frialdad estaba dolido, no hablaba mucho se habia vuelto realmente frio y les dolia pues amaban a sus hijos por igual y era dificil verlos asi.

Habia recibido dos dias despues una llave de Griggots con una pequeña carta donde decia:

"Te depositaremos dinero cada semana, la mansión aun esta a tu dispocicion por si quieres pasar navidades con alguien ahí, tus cosas siguen intactas tal como las has dejado, si deseas pasar navidades con nosotros (lo cual dudamos) mandanos a tu lechuza, cualquier cosa uo cambio respecto a tus estudios el director nos informara de inmediato, sin mas nos despedimos.

Att. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy

Aquella carta le habia dolido, las cartas de ellos siempre habian sido llenas de afecto y cariño, esta carta seria para alguien ajeno a la familia... Alguien en quien no confiaban lo suficiente para mostrar emociones... La caligrafia de su pad... De Lucius no habia temblado habia sido escrita con total firmeza y elegancia... Se habían ido... Y apesar de lo que había hecho aun le dejaban Malfoy Mannor a su disposicion... Dejandole la opcion de querer o no pasar la navidad con ellos.

Dos semanas despues...

La primera vez que supo de ellos despue sde aquella carta fue cuando lo llamaron al despacho del director y se encontro a sus padres y a los Malfoy.

—Señores Potter y Malfoy los hemos citado nuevamente por el motivo que sus hijos tuvieron un atraso con el pequeño improvisto hace dos semanas y no han retomado bien las clases de tercer curso, asi que deberan tomar clases aparte con los profesores hasta alcanzar a los demas, supongo aceptaran o me equivoco? —Dijo mirando a los rubios quienes nisiquiera se habían levantado como anteriores veces a recibir a sus retoños—.

—Esta bien, que tome clases aparte si el asi lo quiere, si nos disculpa director nos retiramos —Los patriarcas Malfoy se levantaron y salieron por la porla puerta sin siquiera mirar a Harry—.

Harry sin poder soportarlo mas salio corriendo tras ellos hasta darles alcance.

— Si lo que necesitas es mas dinero hoy mismos era depositado a tu cuenta —Hablo friamente Lucius sin mirarlo—.

—No, nisiquiera he tocado un galeon de ahi, como... Como esta? —Pregunto mirando a Narcissa esperando que le respondiera, despues de todo esa mujer ahora fria habia sido la madre mas cariñosa y comprensiva del mundo—.

—Concentrate en tus estudios, eso es lo que deberias hacer —Respondio Lucius sin darle oportunidad a su mujer de hablar, pues sabia que le contestaria con la verdad y para el, el chico no la merecia, estaba dolido pero no tendrian el gusto de verlo—.

—Lo siento pad...

—Aqui no esta James Potter, solo yo que soy tu tutor legal asi que no digas esa palabra —Interrumpio el susodicho —Si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer...

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que se fueran, el cambio tan radical que habian tenido era escalofriante y lo heria profundamente, lo trataban como uno mas... Ya no era un Malfoy... Ni siquiera le habian permitido llamarles padres... Ya no lo consideraban un hijo... Solo era un muchacho del cual tenia la custodia legal...

Narcissa habia llorado hasta dormir habia sido dificil ver a su pequeño y no abrazarlo... No darles palabras de aliento... Habia sido horrible ver como se sentaba a lado de aquella mujer pelirroja en vez de asu lado...

Lucius miraba a su esposa mientras suspiraba... Ese quiza habia sido el peor encuentro con alguien que habia tenido en su vida... Tratar asi de frio a su ... A el no habia sido facil... Pero era lo mejor... El dolor se sacaba de raiz.

Aquel personaje que lo habia secuestrado lo habia citado para la primera reunion a la que iria.

Entro al lugar fingiendo que no habia visto la direccion, era una mansion sangre pura... Algo desgastada ciertamente...

Siguio a aquella figura hasta el comedor donde encontro a... Remus Lupin...

Se sento y vio a cada uno de los integrantes de aquella orden en silencio... Planeaban como capturar a los mortifagos que se habian escapado de Azkaban.

—El plan es absurdo! Creen que Voldy vera a Johan solo y les dira a sus mortifagos! Oh el niño vallan pero no lo hechicen ni los hieran y si aparece la orden de las aves no ataquen —Se burlo Harry divertido—.

—Entonces que suguieres niñato —Pregunto enojado Shacklebolt—.

—Que cierres el pico si no tienes algo coherente que decir —Contesto aun burlon—.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando el susodicho lanzo un hechizo y Harry se lo regreso, dañando "Sin querer" a otros miembros de la orden.

Para Albus aquella reunion habia sido un completo desastre, el chico antes Malfoy habia herido con severidad a uno que otro miembro de la orden, suspiro y nego con la cabeza.

La mente aveces no funcionaba sobre la materia... Habia visto el plan y sabia que habia funcionado... Separar a ambos chicos fue su mejor plan y aun que ambos seguian amandose con locura lo intentaban sosegar, el rubio empezo a ser un gigolo acostandose con todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, el moreno se metio en los estudios aun mas, ambos tan diferentes y tan iguales...

Aquellas semanas habian sido dificiles... Volvia a estar sin una familia... Los Potter aun se desvivian por Johan y los Malfoy... Los Malfoy para el ya no era una familia... Lo mantenian y le daban hogar si no deseaba pasarla con los Potter, pero no habia mas tacto entre ellos... No supo mas de Draco desde un reportaje en corazon de bruja.

Flash Back

Estaban el y Johan desayunando tranquilamente cuando llego el correo y su gemelo vio en primera plana un reportaje, el cual abrio desesperado y rio fuertemente.

La curiosidadle gano y le arrebato aquel diario:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Un chiquillo de casi trece años se ha vuelto la sensacion, Dumistrang ha asegurado que la inteligencia de su alumno no tiene limites, pero eso no es todo tiene dinero, belleza, inteligencia, que mas puede pedir uno? Sus padres Lucius y Narcissa nos han contado que aun no encuentran la pareja perfecta para que su hijo se case, hemos investigado y la unica pareja de este chiquillo tan encantador ha sido Harry Abraxas Malfoy antes Potter, ahora Draco segun sus compañeros disfruta de la vida sin compromisos me doy a entender?

Dejo el diario en la mesa y salio del comedor a toda prisa...

Fin del Flash Black

No podia permitirlo...

Las cosas habian estado tranquilas en esas dos semanas, el colegio era muy diferente a Hogwarts, pero no podia hacer nada, su nuevo acompañante salio de la habitación, se recosto en la cama sin notar que alguien entraba por la puerta...

—Hola... Necesitamos hablar...

—No se como has logrado entrar, pero no quiero escucharte largo de aqui...

—Te amarrare si es necesario...

"Ni juego al azar, ni creo en la casualidad" - ese dicho o refran como sea me encanta xD es raro pero bueno en serio perdonen las faltas de ortografía el celular es malisimo u.u, hahahha gracias por todos esos review's hahahha Dejen review me hacen feliz y tambien me presionan a apurarme :DD sus reviews me insipiran hahaha lo se lo se chantaje pero despues de todo soy una Slytherin no? :DD

Contesto review's:VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Hahahaha pues ya vez no ha sido otro que Albus Dumbledore, hahaha y pronto recibira una cucharada de su propia medicina hahahaha :DD

Alba marina: Hahahaha me alegro que lo hayan notado hahaa xDD pronto veras lo q ese errorsito puede provocar...

liziprincsama: Hahahaha pues si fue Dumbledore ahahaha tal vez este con Voldy o sean tres lados aahahahah ya veremos :DD

Randa1: Exacto eso es! Me alegro que ete dieras cuenta y me has dado ideas que espero no te moleste que utilice en el otro cap hahaha :DD hahahha Cx

Blackle:

Lose pero aca no habra esa conexion, pronto explicare el porque de la marca y demas pues no deseo que mi fic termine en "uno del monton" lose pero no podia poner solo malo a James necesitaba que Lily tambien lo estuviera, ninguno de los merodeadores merecen ser endiosados, cada uno ha tenido fallas enormes pero bueno :D

En la pelicula Mcgonnagal les hace hacer un leviosa en clase y me encanto esa escena por eso la he puesto, a mi los animales me encantan y todos sabiendolos tratar no agreden, el ataque animal es a causa de q se siente ofendidos por eso la puse como materia "facil". No se q tu llamas "telenovela" pero es facil saber q diferencias ahy entre amor y atraccion es obvio que tendran atraccion hacia otro, pero para mi cuando se ama una atraccion se vuelve estupido. Asi q si no qieres una "telenovela" te recomendaria no seguir, odio la infidelidad asi bien cab *# y para mi ello es parte de... aun q puede q una persona les pueda gustar no pasara de eso y una escena de celos :).

Talyta: hahaha gracias pues nadie en especial realmente hahaha realmente si pero lo veras en el siguiente chap :DD

Bueno gracias porlos review hahaha dejen review me motivan a escribir rapido :D


	14. Planes II

Entre sombras….

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :)

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relación hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg

(Embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

Capitulo 14 Planes 2..

—Te amarrare si es necesario...

—Oh!, no, no lo haras, saldras de aqui como buen león y me dejaras disfrutar de una siesta —Respondio Draco friamente—.

—No lo hare, estare aqui hasta que me escuhes o es que otro vendra para...

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué eh? CONTESTA —Grito enfurecido el blondo—.

—No vengo a discutir...

—Largo de aqui Potter... Nadie solicito tu precencia...

Sin haberlo previsto fue amarrado y silenciado por el moreno.

—Me escucharas quieras o no...

La magia elemental del dragón salio a flote, liberandolo.

—No, largo de aqui. AHORA!

— ¿Es que no quieres saber que paso?

—No, se lo que debo de saber, se que pasaste de ser un Malfoy a ser un Potter, que volviste con los que mas te dañaron... Que me traicionaste... Vete de una vez... Y... Y no vuelvas...

— ¿En verdad quieres que me valla?

—Sí, vete... No regreses...

El oji-verde suspiro dolido y camino hacia la puerta...

—Perdón... No volvere a molestarte... Te... Amo... —Susurro saliendo por la puerta mientras el oji-gris se desmoronaba de una pieza... Lloraba... Lloraba como nunca antes... Ahora si... Ahora si no habia mas para el...

Harry salio hecho trizas... Draco tenia razon... El los había cambiado... Sin pensarselo los habia lastimado... Era mejor seguir asi... La felicidad no habîa sido hecha para el... Todo se habia ido a la mierda... Todo por Dumbledore...

—Te ayudare a destruirlo...

— ¿Para qué? Lo que mas amaba en esta vida me odia!... Para que seguir aca luchando contra un viejo?

—Por que ese viejo lo lastimara... Lo destruira...

—Que propones...

—Traición...

No había sido bueno, pero se tenía que acostumbrar, sus papas adoraban a su gemelo, y realmente su gemelo no hacía mas que leer, como antes...

Lo veia solo entre clases y comidas, llegaba muy tarde a los dormitorios y se iba muy temprano...

Era frio con todo mundo, no tenía realmente amigos, sacaba las mejores calificaciones, algo que le envidiaba, pero ya no tenia aquella popularidadd de antes...

Su apariencia habia vuelto a ser la de un chico, asi que realmente no le molestaba... Tanto su hermano... Aun que aun tenia cuentas que pagar con el...

Harry suspiraba mientras jugaba con la llave de Gringots que los Malfoy les habia dado, no habia tocado un solo galeón...

Había pasado a cuarto grado sin dificultad y los Potter haciendo gala de su dinero le habian regalado los libros.

No era feliz, su amado estaba lejos de el... Sus padres... Sus padres alejados de el... Su padrino lo ignoraba totalmente, ya nisiquiera le dirigia miradas de desprecio, era como si no existiera...

No podía decir que era feliz... Lo había notado... Su vos volvia a ser fria... Sus ojos volvian a ser un par de avadas...

La oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo... Lentamente...

Concentro su magia en la mano viendo como una esfera de color gris humo salia... La oscuridad iba ganando... Eso no era bueno...

Tanta oscuridad transtornaba... Pero no habia nada que el pudiera hacer... No tenia modo de contrarestarla los recuerdos felices eran aplastados por la cruda y dolorosa verdad..

Lo extrañaba para que lo iba a negar... Intentaba seguir con su vida, pero no era facil... No prestaba real atencion en su cuarto año... Lo empezaba a sentir... Sentia la oscuridad llenando su cuerpo... Su aura se empezaba poner gris... No lo quería... No quería transtornarse... Pero lo sabía... Su padre siempre intento mantenerlo neutral... Pero ahora no podía hacer nada... Las artes oscuras empezaban a ganar...

James y Lily Potter miraban a su hijo preocupados, habian notado aquel cambio que dio... Sus ojos de ser un hermoso esmeralda eran dos frios avadas, su vos no tenia ya sentimiento, su aura te dab escalofrios, no prestaaba atencion a su cuarto año.

Se la pasaba leyendo Artes Oscuras... Habian pegado el grito en el cielo y el solo habia contestado un simple: "No es su problema lo que lea, preocupense de el".

Empezaban a creer que no habia sido buena idea separalo de esos... Engendros...

La magia oscura destruia la mente... La enloquecia cuando no habia un nivel de felicidad... No querian otro megalomaniaco...

Lo sabian... Aun sin estar fisicamente con ellos lo sabian... Sus rostros en el tapete empezaba a delinearse de negro... No podian hacer nada... Mas que esperar que no pasara...

Amaban a sus hijos por igual... Sabian que Harry no habias tocado un solo galeón y aun asi le depositaban semanalmente una cifra de 500 galeones con 300 sickles...

Estaban abrazados rogando a Salazar que sus hijos encontraran algo de felicidad en su vida...

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry no aguantaba aquel humor asi que empaco sus cosas para irse a italia... Solo...

Caminaba hacia la puerta con el baul flotando detras de el... Su caminar era felino... Seguro...

— ¿Harry adonde vas? Pense que pasarias la navidad con nosotros...

—Pues no es asi Lily —Comento friamente—.

—La pasaras con ellos?

—No, y aun que no es de tu incumbencia la pasare solo —Contesto aburrido—.

—Quedate la pasaremos bien los cuatro —Respondio preocupada la peliroja—.

—No, estoy retrasado compermiso —Dijo antes de salir del castillo y aparecerse en el centro de italia—.

Draco le habia mentido a sus padres sobre el hecho de que se quedaria en la escuela, queria estar solo, si se presentaba en el estado que estaba solo preocuparia inesesareamente a sus padres, habia comprado un translador a italia, sus padres tenian una cabaña en los alrededores del bosque, empaco sus pertenencias y salio del castillo, se aparecio en el centro de italia.

Compro algo de bolloñesa, tiramisu, entre otras cosas.

Camino despacio hacia la cabaña, necesitaba aire fresco, cuando al fin llego observo el paisaje, la cabaña constaba de 4 habitaciones, una sala de estar, una cocina y un baño, estaba por fuera pintada de un suave color cafe, estaba en medio del bosque, asi que le daba un toque un tanto tetrico.

Se adentro directo a su habitacion, sin notar que un moreno salia del baño sin notar sus precencias, ambos desempacaron sus cosas y las acomodaron, pues ahino habia elfos domesticos.

Dispuesto a darse un baño Draco bajo en toalla, dandose el susto de su vida cuando se encontro de frente con Harry.

La impresion fue tanta que cayo al suelo inconsiente...

Harry miraba al rubio en shock no lo hubiera esperado... Lo levanto para llevarlo a su habitacion donde lo desperto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

—De vacaciones —Respondieron al unisono frunciendo el ceño—.

—Lo siento empacare y me ire —Susurro Harry dandose la vuelta—.

—Yo me ire, puedes quedarte...

—Draco esta casa es mas tuya que mia... Si tu querias pasarla aqui no te lo arruinare compermiso —Salio de la habitacion con lagrimas en los ojos, su dragon...—.

Draco se quedo curioso al escuchar su ultima frase asi que lo siguio.

— ¿Cómo que es mas mio que tuyo?

—Eres un Malfoy de sangre...

—Eso es una idiotez, nunca te impor...

—Tus padres no saben que estoy aca, dudo que lo hubiesen permitido —Contesto friamente—.

— ¿Así que ya no son tus padres eh?

—No, asi ellos lo decidieron... Son mis tutores legales mas no mis padres... Yo... Yo no tengo padres...

— ¿Co... Como dices?

—Lo que escuchaste... Luego de que te fueras el director los llamo y asi... Lucius me lo mostro...

Draco abrazo a Harry sin pensarselo... Nunca hubiera esperado aquello... Siempre penso que Harry era feliz con los Potter... Que sus padres aun lo trataban como a el...

—Sueltame Draco... No hagamos esto peor... No me hagas cometer una tonteria que no te gustara...

—Lo siento Harry...

—Perdoname tu a mi... Por eso y por esto... —Tomo el rostro del rubio y lo beso con todo, en ese beso habia sufrimiento, amor, dolor, mas dolor, habia reconocimiento—.

Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura del dragón mientras este subia las manos a su cuello, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando se les acabo el aire Harry bajo hasta su cuello, besando, oliendo, saboreando... Draco gemia suavemente... Nunca habia sentido tales sensaciones...

Volvieron a besarse... Ahora con pasion... Con todo el amor que se tenian... La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco... Las caricias fueron muchas... Pero aquel amor fue el que reinaba la habitacion...

Despertaron abrazados, no querian pensar en un mañana, no querian separarse, Draco estaba recostado en el pecho de Harry mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Te amo dragón...

—Tambien te amo...

— ¿Qué pasara ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres que pase?

—Solo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado...

—Con todo gusto...

No hubo mas palabras, el silencio era mejor... Estaban abrazados disfrutando de el otro, se extrañaban el uno al otro, Harry levanto la mano haciendo que saliera su esfera ahora plateada... Sonrio y beso el cabello de su hermoso dragón.

Pasaron horas asi, sin decir palabras solo sintiendo la precencia del otro, el estomago del rubio rugio de hambre provocando la risa del morocho y el sonrojo del otro.

—Vamos a comer algo amor —Comento Harry besando el cabello del rubio para despues levantarse y poniendose sus boxers—.

Draco se levanto un poco mas lento imitando a su compañero, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

—Traje un poco de boloñesa y tiramisu estan en la cocina —Comento Draco—.

El moreno calento la comida mientras el blondo colocaba la mesa, ambos se sentaron a comer sonriendose cada poco tiempo.

—Harry, ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos? —Pregunto dolido el rubio—.

—Cuando fui a rescatarte el hombre bajo glamour que te tenia me hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable, que obviamente pude librarme pues me nombro como Potter y no Malfoy, ese hombre era Dumbledore... Necesitaba venganza amor, pero para cuando quise explicarles... todo exploto y tu te fuiste con tus padres... Ellos me depositan semanalmente no se cuantos galeones, pues no he tocado nada, liego llegue a un trato con alguien para destruir al director —Relato suspirando—.

—Perdon Harry, tenia miedo, siento haberte abandonado... Queria cortar el dolor de raíz, todos mentian cuando dijieron que se habian acostado conmigo, queria que te supieras olvidado por mi... Yo les pagaba... Te amo Harry...

—Y yo a ti Draco Malfoy...

—Regresare a Hogwarts...

—Regresare a Slytherin...

Lucius y Narcissa suspiraban tristes pues sus pequeños no habian pasado la navidad con ellos... Por segunda vez...

Era horrible el no estar con ellos, su pequeño moreno era aquien mas extrañaban, pero el habia decidido su futuro y tenian que respetarlo, no podian interponerse entre ellos o los Potter...

Suspiraron antes de abrir los ojos al ver quienes transpasaban en ese momento la puerta del despacho de Lucius...

James miraba fijamente a su esposa e hijo, era lo mismo de todos los años... Ellos tres sin el pequeño que ahora habían "recuperado", tal vez... Tal vez despues de todo no habia sido buena idea separarlos de los Malfoy... Al menos con ellos se veia contento... Con vida...

Suspiro antes de ir con su familia, que era lo unico que quedaba... Junto con sus dos hermanos Sirius y Remus por que eso eran hermanos...

Entraron de la mano al despacho de sus padres, Harry estaba nervioso pero lo ocultaba en gran medida, veian el desconcierto en la cara de los patriarcas Malfoy.

—Hemos decidido regresar por lo cual sere nuevamente transladado a Hogwarts y el volvera con nosotros a la mansión —Aviso Draco intentando mostrarse seguro de si mismo—.

Narcissa no pudo contenerse mas y se hecho a llorar mientras corria a abrazar a sus hijos mientras los llenaba de besos.

—Los he extrañado demasiado mis pequeños, no vuelvan a hacerme esto —Los miro a los ojos seriamente—.

— ¿Mamá me perdonas? Sabes que los amo... Ustedes son mi familia... No ellos...

—Perdoname tu a mi, mi cielo, por no estar contigo ahí, no queria interponerme entre ustedes —Suspiro dolida—.

—Tu Narcissa Malfoy eres mi unica madre, tu eres quien me crio, me amo y sobretodo la unica que yo amo e idolatro...

—Te amo mi amor...

—Tu Lucius... ¿Me perdonas?

—Soy tu padre chico, no hay nada que perdonar, vengan aqui mocosos —Comento sonriendo mientras abria sus brazos recibiendo el gran abrazo de sus hijos—.

—Severus, ¿Qué esta pasando en la casa Malfoy?

—Director, trabajare para usted pero en esto no meta a mi familia, por que ahi no lo ayudare en lo mas minimo...

—Sabes que te concidero mi hijo...

—Pero no lo soy, soy padrino de esos chicos. Asi que si quiere seguir contando con mi ayuda alejese de ellos...

El director suspiro, sabia que Severus no mentia, pero tenia que destruirlos aun que tambien tuviera que hacerlo con su espia...

Draco y Harry sonreian mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, se habían extrañado demasiado, había sido demasiado el tiempo que habian sido separados...

El cumpleaños de Draco se acercaba, aun que aun faltaban un par de meses Harry ya planeaba su regalo... Pues no todos los dias se cumplia años...

Perdon enserio me disculpo u.u pero he estado tan triste u.u mis bb's se murieron u.u mis patitos u.u y la verdad no tenia animos por eso este cap esta medio deprimiente u.u pero bueno perdon por las faltas tan graves de ortografias u.u gracias por review's siento no contestarlo pero entiendanme estoy deprimida u.u no tengo ganas de caritas felices o decir mis tonterias u.u lo siento el proximo contestare u.u espero les haya gustado al menos un poco y dejen review's perdonando a esta triste escritora u.u


	15. Regresando a Slytherin

Capitulo 13 Volviendo a Slytherin

* * *

Las vacaciones pasaban demasiado rápido, Harry y Draco se la pasaban juntos haciendo cualquier cosa que les pareciera interesante, se notaba lo

mucho que se habían extrañado, pues no se separaban ni para dormir.

Lucius y Narcissa sonreían pues volvían a tener a sus pequeños con ellos, felices, sonrientes, no permitirían de nuevo que se alejaran...

—Mañana volveremos a Hogwarts...

—Mañana volveremos a Slytherin...

—Tienes miedo Harry?

—No, me preocupa lo que opinaran de ti...

—Tranquilo, somos los príncipes ahí, vamos tenemos que planear una broma de despedida hacía papá —Sonrió Draco maliciosamente—.

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras iban a su habitación planeando su primera broma desde que habían vuelto.

El fin de las vacaciones había llegado, Lucius salía de su habitación solo para encontrarse bañado de miel, dio un grito cuando se resbalo y encima suyo

cayo cereal.

Narcissa Malfoy salió encontrándose con su esposo en el suelo bañado de miel y cereal.

—Amor... Si tenías... Hambre... Me... Hubieras... Dicho... —Reía la rubia ganándose una mala mirada del susodicho—.

Draco y Harry aparecieron riendo a carcajadas mientras veían a su padre.

—Papá yo se que te preocupas por nuestra buena alimentación, pero el cereal se sirve en la mesa —Se burlo Draco—.

Lucius se paro dignamente mientras los mataba con la mirada y entraba al baño, Cissy solo les sonrió mientras bajaba al comedor.

—Esto fue demasiado divertido, pobre de padre —Rio Harry—.

* * *

Los cuatro Malfoy se aparecieron en King Cros, Lucius todavía miraba feo a sus hijos, pues le había costado demasiado tiempo retirarse la miel y el

cereal de todo su cuerpo, los niños sonreían disimuladamente.

—Chicos pórtense bien, los amamos —Comento Cissy mientras los abrazaba y susurraba suavemente —Espero no hayan dejado otra bromita para su

padre, porque esta vez si pegara el grito en el cielo—.

Ambos chicos sonrieron inocentemente para luego abrazar a su padre dos segundos y luego irse rapidísimo antes que el rubio les diera una colleja,

buscaron un compartimiento y se abrazaron dándose apoyo.

El viaje paso en completa tranquilidad, ambos se pusieron su túnica de Slytherin se tomaron de la mano y salieron en busca de un carruaje.

Veían el paisaje con una sonrisa, se besaban suavemente cada pocos minutos, no querían llegar, empezarían los problemas, la escuela entera sabría

que el estaba de vuelta, tendrían que pelear que Harry volviera a Slytherin.

—Te amo Draco Malfoy.

—Y yo a ti Harry Malfoy.

—Estamos a punto de llegar... Solo te diré que pase lo que pase no cambiaran mis sentimientos por ti, no me separare de ti, lo prometo. TE AMO!—.

Draco solo beso sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por aquel chico, que lo tenia de cabeza, por quien sonreía.

Llegaron al colegio con la arrogancia de los Malfoy, sus pasos eran medidos calculadoramente, ambos tomados de la mano caminaban mirando a todos

con frialdad, sin decir nada se sentaron en medio de la mesa de las serpientes y alzaron la vista encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Johan.

* * *

Los Potter miraban a su segundo hijo con alivio y enojo, alivio porque sus ojos habían recobrado su calidad, su mano entrelazada con la del rubio les

provocaba cierto asco, era asqueroso, pero sabían que si querían que su hijo los quisiera aun que sea un poco tendrían que respetar a ese muchachito

arrogante, claro a menos que muriera en la guerra.

—Esto... Es inconcebible...

—Lo sé Lily, pero nada podemos hacer...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso, su arma se volvía nuevamente en su contra, tenía que deshacerse de ese muchachito Malfoy, no hacía más que

incordiar su paz.

Planeo una junta con la orden, para ver el cambio de Harry sin sospechar que esa junta arruinaría muchos de sus planes.

Severus vio a sus ahijados juntos y frunció el ceño, claro que extrañaba a Harry, a aquel niño tímido y bromista, pero él había decidido traicionarlos...

Aun que ahora... No sabía que pensar... Pidió el traslado de inmediato a McGonnagal que sin pensarlo se lo cedió.

* * *

Draco le hizo una seña de gratitud.

La cena paso sin contratiempos, todos los alumnos saludaban a los legítimos príncipes de Slytherin, ambos sonreían educadamente mientras se

retiraban hacia sus habitaciones buscando la paz que solo ese lugar les ofrecería.

Se acostaron en la misma cama abrazándose fuertemente queriendo que la noche no acabara nunca, el rubio comenzó besando el cuello del morocho

mientras este gemía suavemente, pronto la ropa desapareció mientras las caricias se hacían mas y mas extensas...

La mañana siguiente ambos se paraban adoloridos, pues había sido una noche bastante agitada, se ducharon y vistieron entre besos, salieron de

aquella habitación tan perfectos como exigía el código Malfoy, sus ropas impecables, el cabello engominado sin un pelo fuera de su lugar, sus muecas

de altivez y su caminar aristócrata...

* * *

Johan veía con una mueca de asco a su gemelo, era repugnante para el ver a dos hombres juntos y más si esos hombres eran su gemelo y su

enemigo.

Los chicos sonreían pues les habían dicho que se quedarían en cuarto año durante el resto del año y sobre todo porque el director le acababa deavisar

sobre la reunión de la orden del pájaro que tendría lugar al día siguiente...

Empezarían a destruir a sus enemigos...

* * *

Acababa de recibir una carta de aquel chiquillo que tan importante era para ganar, estaba de su lado... Por ahora... Necesitaba aun ganar

completamente su confianza... Para hacerlos sus herederos... A los cinco...

Pronto el otro lado caería y su meta seria por fin cumplida... Todo gracias a ellos...

* * *

Les suplico me perdonen... Se que me he retrasado por demasiado tiempo, pero me ha salido un abseso en la parte izquieda de mi pecho y me duele

bastante de hecho el doctor me prohibio estrictamente escribir -' pero claaro nunca dijo algo acerca de teclear verdad? xD pero bueno siento decirles

esto pero van a operarme por lo cual no podre subir el fic pero recuperandome al menos al minimo me pondre al corriente :) los qiero mucho por cierto

diganme qien sera el EMBARAZADO? Draco o Harry? Contesten los qiero gracias por sus review :) LOS AMO Y ENSERIO PERDONEN ._.


	16. Encuentros

Capitulo 16 Encuentro….

La orden del pájaro estaba completa en aquella casa que había pertenecido a la respetable familia Black, veía a los Potter, una metamorfomaga ridículamente vestida, el viejo chiflado, ojo loco, entre otros.

A el no le interesaba realmente todo ello, pero tenía que poner atención, aquella información seria de gran utilidad...

—Hola mis muchachos, me alegro veros aquí a todos, hoy la reunión, será sobre las misiones que le he dado, así que empecemos, Remus...

—Profesor Dumbledore, los hombres lobo del sur aun se plantean a que bando unirse, el Lord a estado negociando... Parece que hay posibilidad que se vallan con el... Los del norte han aceptado, con la condición de que solo en la guerra aparezcan... —Informo Remus Lupin avergonzado—.

—Eso ha sido una mala noticia, Nimphadora... —Contesto molesto Dumbledore—

—Los veelas han rechazado completamente pertenecer a algún bando...

—Al igual que los vampiros —Reconoció su padrino con el cual todavía no hablaba—.

—Necesitamos mas aliados... Harry tu información...

—No tengo ninguna —Contestó fríamente—.

— ¿Los Malfoy tienen lazos con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—Aun si lo supiese no le diría...

—Muchacho es por su bien, Voldemort puede hacerles daño...

—No creo que mas del que usted quiere hacerles...

— HARRY JAMES POTTER! QUE SON ESAS FORMAS DE CONTESTAR! —Grito Lily mirándolo fieramente—.

—Lo repetiré por ultima ves y espero entienda señora Potter, mi nombre es Harry Abraxas MALFOY y mi forma de hablar no es de su incumbencia —Contesto Harry remarcando su apellido—.

Después de aquel incidente, el director había terminado la junta y el se había ido a mandar una lechuza, para ir a buscar a Draco que se encontraba en su habitación, pensando...

—Hola amor...

—Hola Harry...

Harry lo beso en los labios, queriendo descargar toda la frustración que había adquirido, el beso se hizo muy pronto fogoso y ardiente...

Draco veía a su novio quitarle la ropa, mordiendo y besando su cuerpo, cuando llego a aquella parte... Fue alucinante...

Harry se alzo para besarlo, mientras lo preparaba para aquel acto...

Sus cuerpos pronto se hicieron uno... Los movimientos eran desenfrenados, sacaban todo el amor que sentían, se besaban y mordían, disfrutando.

Ambos estallaron en un orgasmo fascinante...

—Te amo Draco

—Te amo Harry

Lily lloraba sobre el hombro de James, repitiendo constantemente que era la peor madre del mundo y que su hijo la odiaba...

Johan no entendía por que lloraba, cuando eran chiquitos su mama no lloraba por su gemelo, el era quien importaba.

—Mamá no llores, vamos por un helado —Le suplico Johan—.

—Claro cielo, vamos —Dijo olvidándose completamente de la razón por la que lloraba, dejando a James perplejo para luego encogerse de hombros e ir con su familia—.

Albus no podía creer cuan poco respeto le tenia aquel muchacho insolente, pero pagaría por hacerle pasar ese ridículo, le quitaría lo que mas quería, lo convertiría en su arma... Su perfecta arma... Sin sentimientos o emociones... Lo mataría su propia magia, luego de matar a Voldemort...

Sabia o eso creía el, que aquellos muchachos aun no tendrían relaciones, quien con 14 años lo haría... No los imaginaba tan precozes, así que no se preocuparía de cualquier descendiente que tuvieran...

La muerte de aquella familia seria pronto... Aun fuera lo ultimo que haria...

Lucius intentaba controlar sus nervios, sus hijos ya le habían hecho una broma así, veía a aquel animal moverse por su despacho mientras el intentaba hechizarle.

Narcissa veía todo alucinada, su esposo, el gran Lucius Malfoy sentado a lo 'indio' en su gran silla, intentando hechizar a un animalejo que estaba segura no habían traído sus hijos...

—Lu...

—Cissy, matare a tus hijos, hacerme nuevamente una broma así, aun que me alegro ya estoy acostumbrado —Divagaba mientras seguía queriendo hechizar al ratón—.

—Lucius... Tus hijos no mandaron esto... Ese animal es real —Le dijo con delicadeza esperando su reacción, lo que no esperaba era que se desmayara—.

— Puedo saber donde carajos vas? —Preguntó Draco mirando enojado a Harry quien empezaba a vestirse—.

—Tengo que hacer algo urgente —Le respondió luego de leer la respuesta a su lechuza—.

—Si es así iré contigo no te molesta cierto? —Preguntó inocentemente el rubio—.

—Draco...

—Harry.

—Esta bien, iremos, pero si te sucede algo te hare responsable completamente —se enfurruño el morocho antes de colocarse su capa negra—.

—Bien, vamos —Sonrió juguetón antes de vestirse con magia—.

—Eres imposible —Susurro Harry antes de salir de la habitación—.

—Así me amas —Gritó Draco siguiéndolo—.

Harry ignoro el comentario del rubio mientras caminaba hacía la sala de menesteres seguido por su novio, esperaba que no reaccionara mal ante el rubio, por que terminaría su disposición en ese preciso momento, lo primero era el bienestar de su dragón.

Severus suspiraba fuertemente, el viejo estaba planeando algo y estaba seguro que ese "algo" no le iba a agradar en nada...  
Su ahijado se estaba arriesgando mucho en ir a las reuniones de la orden... Pero el se encargaría de protegerle.  
Salió a buscarle pues necesitaba hablar con el, Harry era parte de su familia...  
Vio pasar al susodicho y detrás de él a Draco que se veía algo confundido, los siguio sin que lo notaran...

Paso tres veces fuera de la pared y vio aparecer aquella puerta, entro a lo que seria su chimenea para aparecerse vía flu, insto a Draco entrar, que miro todo confundido sin notar que una tercera persona también estaba ahí.

Se aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, todo estaba decorado en negro y plata, el rubio miraba todo frunciendo el ceño, este lugar no parecía nada... Amigable... El aire estaba cargado de magia oscura, observo al final del pasillo una puerta grande con una serpiente, dejo que Harry se adelantase y abriese la puerta, respiro hondo y entro sorprendiéndose al ver a aquella persona...

Severus miraba impresionado aquel lugar... El conocía ese lugar... Y sabía muy bien quien era la persona sentada en aquel "trono"

—Señores Malfoy... Un placer veros de nuevo... Juntos...

Harry sonrió por dentro al no ver ninguna reacción fuera de lo normal...

—Gracias por vuestra invitación...

—Es un placer teneros aquí, pero es que acaso no piensas entrar Severus?

Los dos adolecentes giraron de inmediato para ver entrar a su padrino con varita en mano.

—Ahora si estamos completos, asi que bienvenidos a mi mansión...

Harry suspiro antes de responder:

—Es un placer estar aquí, Voldemort...

-

Aque les deje traumatizadas, aqui esta la persona misteriosa, la gran alianza entre Voldy y Harry... Esto no se como haya quedado, yo solo dictaba, estaba en el hospital y mi mejor amigo leia los review y decidi que el tenia que escribir por mi, le dicte lo q ya habia planeado pero no es lo mismo decir que escribir, espero les haya gustado y regreso pronto! (Espero) hoy contestare review:

Maga oscura: Hahaha me alegro que hayas podido alfin enviar tu review y pues les tengo una sorpresa, después de pensarlo (tengo tiempo de sobra) y habiendo leído un review… voala! Sorpresa, pero para saber tendras que leer creo amm nos cap mas aun no lo decido xD gracias y espero tu review xD

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Gracias, por personas como tu obligo a mi mejor amigo a escribir, borrar, leer, y revisar todo xD espero te haya gustado xD

RochiiR.C.RRochiiR.C.R: Hahaha os tengo una sorpresita xD pero tendras q seguir leyendo para saberla xD super sexy (esto ha sido guay mi mejor amigo escribiendo q un hombre es sexy he tenido q chantajearlo)

Drarrylovers: Oh gracias, pues ya están apunto de operarme, pero bueno, como comente antes os tengo una sorpresita xD tendras q leer, y bueno no tendras q esperarme mucho, chantajeare a mi best para q escriba por mi aun q qede raro.

Ale: Gracias como dije os tengo una sorpresa asi q tendras q seguir leyendo y gracias por tu review, gracias aun no lo hacen pero espero q este todo bien.

satorichiva: Gracias, pues estoy apunto de ser operada y por lo q se tengo q estar un tiempo qieta u.u asi q el próximo cap también lo dictare :/, pues si, pronto harán la reconciliación con Snapie, aqi tienes la persona con qien Harry hizo el trato ;D, pues tendras q esperar un poco por q tengo preparada una sorpresita muahahaha xD espero tu review.

AlexLopezGua: Ohh gracias xD, pues tendras q leer para saber xD, gracias.

ross snape: Gracias, pues realmente esto es un asco, el hospital es horrible! Por eso oblige a mi amigo a q me ayudara a seguir escribiendo, pues no se, tendras q leer para averiguarlo xD gracias espero tu review bss.

narusempai: oh dios! No puedo decirte! Si te digo se qitara todo el dramaaa xD, pues tendras q leer pues os tengo una sorpresita xD. Bss.

AndieC.P: Oh gracias, hahaha pues tendras q leer nena pues os tengo una sorpresa sobre ese embarazo, hahaha pues no he pensado realmente q pasara con el pero pues supongo q algo malo xD nos vemos bss.

Nos leemos a la proximaaa xD


End file.
